Hoch Oben
by kaminokoe
Summary: „Ich bin der Unehrliche, Akari?" Du hast dich selbst betrogen. Du willst mich... und es bringt dich um, nicht wahr? .. all das zu begehren, was du hasst." (Übersetzung des engl. Originals "Aloft", von Azii, mit freundlicher Zustimmung)
1. Chapter 1

Eine wunderschöne, tiefgründige Geschichte hauptsächlich über Akari/Hirato und ein wenig auch Yogi/Gareki, die durch ihre Andersartigkeit hervorsticht.

Ich bedanke mich bei der Autorin des Originals "Aloft", Azii, dass ich daran in Form meiner Übersetzungen teilhaben kann :)

Link zum Original: s/9649061/1/Aloft

Das Original hat derzeit 9 Chapter und ich werde hier regelmäßig die deutschen Übersetzungen updaten. Kritik/Lob ist in jeder Form willkommen, könnt liebend gerne all eure Kommentare posten ;) Wir freuen uns!

Es bedarf Einiges an Mut die Karneval-Besetzung auf eine andere Bühne zu heben, doch glaubt mir, diese Geschichte wird euch definitiv in den Bann ziehen.

A lot of thanks to Azii who gave me the opportunity to deliver this great fiction to the German readers.

Now enjoy...

* * *

Im Nachhinein würde er sich fragen, ob es Zufall oder Schicksal war, das sie in jener Nacht zusammenführte.

* * *

Hirato war der Stolz Chicagos. Okay, er war der Stolz eines sehr übersichtlichen Bevölkerungsanteils der „Windy City"[1] doch selbst Strafverteidiger brauchten ihre Halbgötter. Wäre Gottesanbetung noch immer als religiöser Brauch praktiziert worden, wäre das erstaunlich junge, juristische Wunder mit Sicherheit einer der wichtigsten Kandidaten gewesen. Durch seine Beziehungen zur Yale University und einem Diplom in Rechtswissenschaften von der Chicago University, war sein Erfolg praktisch vorprogrammiert. Kombiniert man einen derart einwandfreien Lebenslauf mit zudem auffallend gutem Aussehen und einem mitreißenden Charisma, so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er es im zarten Alter von 29 Jahren zum „Partner" (Mitunternehmer) schaffte.

Schnelle Autos, flüchtige Liebschaften und ein Aufstieg direkt an die Spitze. Er hatte es sich erarbeitet und auch verdient. Er war einfach derart gut.

Eigentlich, gab es Jemand, der noch besser war. Jemand, der genau genommen schon immer besser war. Doch der blondhaarige Assistant DA[2] mit den feen-gleichen Augen zog es vor, Kriminelle ins Gefängnis zu bringen, anstatt sie zu verteidigen. Wirklich schade... Denn Verbrecher bezahlten um Einiges besser als die Stadt. Akari war schon immer so gewesen – selbst-aufopfernd, idealistisch vertraute er dem System und dessen sogenannter Gerechtigkeit.

_Dumm_, dachte Hirato, als er den anderen Mann vom anderen Ende des Raumes aus musterte. _Er war schon immer dumm._ Der blondhaarige Mann saß an der Bar, sein Kopf über ein Glas Scotch gebeugt, die Aktentasche noch immer im Schlepptau. Er starrte ausdruckslos durch die deckenhohen Fenster, vollkommen unbeeindruckt von der Stadtsilhouette dahinter. Hirato fragte sich, warum Akari sich die Mühe machte, eine Hochhaus-Bar im Stadtbezirk Chicago-Loop (The Loop[3]) zu besuchen, wenn nicht wegen der Aussicht. Er persönlich bevorzugte es, all seine Geschäfte von hoch oben aus zu erledigen - Kundenberatung, Treffen mit Senior-Partnern, Beratung mit anderen Firmen, und ja, um zu vögeln, welch glücklicher Mann oder Frau auch immer sein Interesse erregte. In einer glitzernden Stadt, die mit Ehrfurcht gebietenden Zeugnissen des Erfindungsreichtums der Menschheit übersät war, ergab es keinen Sinn 40 Stockwerke weiter unten unter den Sterblichen zu wandeln.

Doch wenn er darüber nachdachte, ergab Akari niemals viel Sinn für ihn. Sie waren Klassenkameraden an der Juristischen Fakultät und selbst bei einem der halsabschneiderischsten, wettbewerbsorientierten Programmen, verbrachte der Idiot mit dem erdbeerblonden Haar seine Freizeit lieber als Tutor der untersten Schicht des 1. Semesters. Er schloss die Universität natürlich trotzdem als einer der Besten ab, doch das war eher auf seine natürliche Begabung zurückzuführen, als auf irgendeine Art von Ehrgeiz oder Interesse am Nullsummenspiel des Lebens. Es schien, als ob Akari in seinem eigenen privaten Utopia lebte, fernab von den Tücken und Launen der Welt.

_Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob er nun abgehärtet gegen die harte Realität sei, oder? _Hirato schmunzelte. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Anblick des anderen Mannes in einem erniedrigten Zustand. Es war umso beglückender, dass Akaris Niederlage durch seine Hand verursacht wurde. Die Gerichtsverhandlung, die sich über 3 Monate erstreckte und heute Morgen endete, war dazu auserkoren ein krönender Moment für die eine oder die andere Seite zu werden. Der Stellvertreter des Bürgermeisters, Azana, stand aufgrund einer Serie von entsetzlichen Morden, die großes öffentliches Interesse erregten, unter Anklage. Dank des fähigsten Strafverteidigers Chicagos wurde er nun freigesprochen. Hirato wurde zuvor gewarnt, dass dieser Fall unmöglich zu gewinnen sei, doch es machte ihm immense Freude, das Unmögliche als einfach darzustellen. Da kam es gelegen, dass die Erfolgschancen von Akaris Anklage durch die falsche Handhabung von Beweismitteln in der Polizeibehörde erheblich geschmälert wurden. Doch das war nicht die Schuld des Brünetten; ein geschickter Redner hätte Wege gefunden, diese Belastung zu seinem Vorteil umzumünzen. _Okay, vielleicht nicht diese Art von Belastung,_ gestand er sich ein. _Dennoch, habe ich gewonnen. Das ist alles was zählt._

Er hatte sich gerade dazu entschlossen, hinüberzugehen, um Akari aufzuziehen, als ihm Jemand mit Nachdruck auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du fabelhafter Bastard!" die Lebensgeister seines Kollegen, Tsukitachi, waren in besonders guter Verfassung (zweifellos nachdem er viele Geister in etwas anderer Form zu sich genommen hatte).

„Das ist nicht erwähnenswert." antwortete er schroff.

Tsukitachi seufzte nur resigniert, als wenn die antisoziale Einstellung seines Freundes ein hoffnungsloser Fall war. Seine honig-goldfarbigen Augen durchsuchten den Raum nach bekannten Gesichtern. „Ist das Akari Dezart dort vorne an der Bar? Herrgott, der arme Idiot. Er sieht elendig aus." Der Rothaarige war ein Mann zu vieler Worte, der eine aufdringliche, unangebrachte Vertraulichkeit an den Tag legte, doch er mochte ihn trotzdem. Zumindest war er niemals langweilig, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Kollegen. „Vielleicht solltest du ihm einen Drink spendieren. Es ist deine Schuld, dass er so einen beschissenen Tag hat."

„Ich gebe mich nicht mit Verlierern ab", antwortete er, überrascht darüber, dass seine Worte von augenscheinlicher Bitterkeit erfüllt waren. Er tendierte nicht dazu, sich selbst so einfach zu betrügen. Er hatte sich seinen Ruf als emotionsloses Arschloch in mühevoller Kleinarbeit erarbeitet. „Und ich schulde ihm gar nichts. Ich bin nicht Schuld an seiner Unfähigkeit."

„Du bist wirklich ein Dreckskerl, oder?" fragte der andere Mann mit einem Zwinkern.

„Nur zu denen, die mir im Weg stehen." Er blickte wieder zu Akari herüber, der scheinbar gerade bei seiner dritten Runde war. Er riss seinen Blick los und wandte sich seinem Kumpanen zu. „Übrigens, wo bleibt die Party?"

Tsukitachi sah auf die Uhr und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Zu spät, scheinbar. Genauso unbedacht wie wir Anwälte."

Die besagte Party begann 20 Minuten später, mit der Ankunft aller Partner des Unternehmens und der neuen aufsteigenden Sterne. Unverschämt teurer Champagner floss in rauen Mengen sowie einige schlüpfrige Geschichten und Firmengerüchte. Hirato trank sein Getränk gemächlich und unterhielt sich höflich mit seinen Gesprächspartnern, während er von allen Seiten gebührendes Lob erntete (von manchen Personen auch ziemlich unangebrachtes Lob). Genaugenommen, hegte er keine Abneigung gegen Zusammenkünfte dieser Art. Das gehörte einfach zum Business. Ähnlich wie seine Arbeit, waren sie nicht unerträglich qualvoll, doch er würde sich nie freiwillig die Zeit auf diese Art und Weise vertreiben.

Er hatte die Zeit aus den Augen verloren, als an der Bar die letzte Runde angekündigt wurde. _Hmmm, vielleicht sind diese kleinen Feierlichkeiten letztendlich gar nicht so schlecht. _Oder vielleicht genoss er es, wie diese Göttin von einer Kollegin sich zu ihm herüber lehnte, um ihm ihre unanständigen Absichten zuzuflüstern. Eva. Hinreißende, brillante Eva. Eva, das Objekt der Begierde für alle warmblütigen Mitarbeiter des Unternehmens, sei es Männer, oder auch Frauen. Er wusste, dass er sie in dieser Nacht haben konnte. Sie hatte genug getrunken, um sich ungehemmt zu geben, jedoch nicht soviel, dass sie unfähig gewesen wäre zu urteilen (da er Anwalt war, bedachte er all diese Dinge).

„Was sagst du? Es ist ein einmaliges Angebot." Aquamarineblaue Augen musterten ihn verspielt. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln nachgiebig. Es _war_ ein einmaliges Angebot, dessen war er sich sicher. Eva war an ihm nicht als potenzieller Partner interessiert. Sie war viel zu klug für romantische Verstrickungen am Arbeitsplatz oder längere romantische Techtelmechtel. Sie hatte ihn angemacht, weil sie einen Gleichgesinnten erahnte – ein herzloses Individuum, das nur den körperlichen Nutzen in einem Liebhaber sah. Er würde ihr später nicht hinterher rennen wie ein ausgesetzter Welpe. Er wäre vollkommen und wunderbar ungebunden. Sie würden ihre freundliche, geschäftliche Beziehung ohne Unterbrechung am morgigen Tag fortsetzen.

Verdammt, es war verlockend. Sex ohne Hindernisse. Genauso wie er es bevorzugte. Darüber hinaus hatte er keine Zweifel, dass sie Talent auf diesem Gebiet besaß. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie einen kompletten Gerichtssaal mit einem lässigen Überschlagen ihrer unglaublich langen Beine um den Finger wickelte. Die Nacht wurde immer besser und besser. Hätte er an Vorsehung geglaubt, hätte er sich bei dem Wesen, das das Universum beherrschte, bedankt. „Was genau bietest du mir an?" flüsterte er, während er seine Lippen leicht an ihrem Ohr entlang streifen ließ. Die Berührung ließ sie erschaudern und sie legte unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Akari, der noch immer an der Bar saß und noch immer seinen Kummer ertrank. _Er wird es so wohl kaum nach Hause schaffen._ Später würde er sich fragen, warum er das getan hatte. Warum er sich dutzende Male auf eine für ihn ungewöhnlich aufrichtige Art und Weise bei Eva entschuldigte, bevor er sie in einem Taxi nach Hause schickte. Warum er dann mit dem Aufzug die 40 Stockwerke zurück nach oben fuhr. Warum er dann gewartet hatte, bis Tsukitachi seinen letzten Drink ausgeleert hatte, bevor er in Aktion trat. Und schließlich, warum er sich auf den Hocker neben Akari gesetzt hatte, als sich der Raum leerte.

„Was zur Hölle willst du?" brummte ihn der Blonde an. „Willst du dich an meinem Unglück ergötzen? Gut dann... bitte, nur zu!

Hirato lachte leise. „Das ist dein Problem. Du kümmerst dich einfach nicht darum, dass du selbst ins Trockene kommst. Ich würde niemanden je die Genugtuung geben, mich so aufgebracht wegen einer Niederlage zu erleben."

„Entschuldige mich bitte, aber ich nehme besser keine Lebensweisheiten von einem sich vom Boden ernährenden Höhlenbewohner entgegen." Er trank den Rest seines Getränkes in einem Zug leer, legte mehrere 20-Dollar-Scheine auf die Theke und versuchte anschließend zu stehen. Dass sich dies als nicht erfolgreich erwies, war nicht überraschend. Akari schwankte und griff nach dem Thekenrand um Halt zu finden.

„Ist dies dein siebtes oder achtes Getränk?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mich nicht erinnern." antwortete er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich gehe nach Hause, also hat das keine Bedeutung mehr."

Ein weiteres leises Schmunzeln folgte. „Nun gut, Ich schätze, ich muss meine dürftigen Reserven an Humanität anzapfen", Hirato stand auf und schlang einen Arm um die Hüfte des anderen Mannes. „Komm, ich fahre dich nach Hause." Akari wehrte ihn mit Kräften ab. „Lass mich los, bevor ich Anklage erhebe." schnaubte er. „Ich werde ein Taxi rufen."

„In deinem Zustand, kannst du dich glücklich schätzen, wenn du überhaupt irgendwohin kommst, noch bevor dich ein Taxi mitnimmt."

„Wieso kümmert dich das überhaupt?"

Ah, eigentlich war das die Frage, oder? Warum gab er sich mit einem Mann ab, der im Grunde den Ruin seiner Existenz darstellte. Er entschied, sich später darüber Gedanken zu machen und schleppte Akari aus der Bar heraus. Ein Arm umarmte ihn, während der andere den Aktenkoffer des Assistant DAs festhielt. Erstaunlicherweise schafften sie es ohne größere Zwischenfälle oder gehässigen Wortwechsel zum Parkdeck. Nachdem er Akari auf den Beifahrersitz seines Benz verfrachtet hatte, ließ er sich hinter das Lenkrad sinken und betrachtete für einen Moment die Absurdität der Situation, in der sie sich befanden. Wenn seine Partner herausfänden, dass er ausgerechnet Akari Dezart durch die Stadt kutschierte, dann wäre die Hölle auf Erden los.

„Was macht man nicht alles für ein gutes Karma," murmelte er halb zu sich selbst, bevor er rückwärts ausparkte. „Wohin soll es denn gehen?"

„53igste, und Kenwood. Und du wirst um Einiges mehr tun müssen, als gelegentlich Streuner aufzulesen, um deine karmische Schuld zu begleichen." Das war das Besondere an Akari. Egal, wie erschöpft, wütend oder betrunken er war, er stumpfte niemals ab. Es war auf positive Art und Weise empörend.

„Du könntest wenigstens versuchen dankbar zu klingen."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen. Du bist derjenige, der darauf bestanden hat, mich unbedingt nach Hause fahren zu wollen."

„Du formulierst es ja grad so, als ob ich dich verführen wollen würde."

Akaris glasiger Blick verschärfte sich für einen Augenblick, als er Hirato nachdenklich ansah. „Tust du das?"

Hirato konnte sich ein sarkastisches Lachen nicht verkneifen, während er seinen Blick auf die Straße fokussierte. „Hast du die Alternative gesehen, die sich mir heute Nacht bot? Sie gegen dich eintauschen? Keine Chance."

"Gut. Denn ich verschwende meine Zeit ohnehin nicht mit narzisstischen Vollidioten." Der Blonde schien von den vorbeiflitzenden, geschlossenen Läden fasziniert zu sein. Glücklicherweise sorgte diese Abgelenktheit dafür, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sein Fahrer, die Lippen angespannt zusammenpresste.

„... nicht mehr." _Verdammt._ Warum hat er das gesagt? Er hatte nicht vor, das zu sagen. Er hatte doch noch nie so ein lockeres Mundwerk. Das war ein Minuspunkt, der seinen beruflichen Ruin bedeuten konnte. Doch der Mann neben ihm hatte etwas an sich, das wie nichts Anderes auf der Welt direkt unter seine Haut kroch. Akari machte ihn fehlbar, ganz und gar zu menschlich. Durch ihn fühlte er sich schuldig, und Reue war ein Gefühl, dessen er sich nicht hingeben wollte.

„Du warst einst anders."

Es war die Art und Weise, in der Akari die Worte aussprach – so als ob er wahrhaft, aufrichtig bedauerte, dass Hirato zu Höhen aufgestiegen war, von denen die meisten Anwälte nur träumen konnten. Die Anspielung allein, ließ seine Finger vor Ärger zucken. _Wie kannst du es wagen, über mich zu urteilen, du selbstgerechter Mistkerl?_ Nichtsdestotrotz, blieb seine Stimme freundlich während er nach einem Weg suchte, ihn zu verletzen, in dem gleichen Maße, wie er ihn gerade hatte.

„Ich war einst naiv."

„Du meinst, du warst einst wie ich." Akari zog neugierig eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja. ich war einst wie du... zumindest bis ich erkannte, dass die Justiz nicht so blind ist, wie es uns gelehrt wurde

und dass Richtig und Falsch Kontrukte der Gesellschaft darstellen, die den Kindern zum Trost entworfen wurden."

Akari räusperte sich etwas unbeholfen. Hiratos Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben. _Ich gewinne_ _wieder_. Die restliche Fahrt verbrachten sie in Stille. Zu Beginn war es entzückend, zu wissen, dass er den DA, der berühmt für seine Verbissenheit war, zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Dann entstand eine unangenehme Anspannung zwischen ihnen. Hirato warf seinem Beifahrer gelegentlich Blicke zu, doch Akari machte nicht den Anschein, als wenn er durch die Nähe unangenehm betroffen war. Er starrte lediglich gedankenvertieft gerade aus, sein Gesicht auf seine Hand gestützt, die Finger vor seinen Lippen zusammengerollt, als wenn er sich davon abhalten wollte, zu sprechen. Eine halbe Stunde lang blieb die Situation unverändert. Schließlich fuhr Hirato vor Akaris Apartmentgebäude vor. Akari murmelte ein Danke und öffnete die Tür, doch die Berührung von langen Fingern, die sein Handgelenk umschlossen, hielt ihn auf.

„Du weißt, dass du heute gewonnen hättest, wenn die Polizeibehörde von Chicago nicht königlich versagt hätte? Es stand dir zu." Hätte jemand in Frage gestellt, warum er sich genötigt sah, diese prekäre Information zu enthüllen, hätte er alle Mühe gehabt zu antworten. Wahrhaft erstaunlich war jedoch das, was folgte: „Du hättest gewinnen sollen."

Akari war bis dahin auf kulante Art und Weise recht gelassen geblieben, doch nach dieser Aussage riss er sich entschieden los. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich nichts mit dir zu tun haben will. Du denkst, es geht um gewinnen oder verlieren und dass es um _dich_ ginge. In der Zwischenzeit, läuft ein weiterer Mörder frei auf der Straße herum." Er drückte seine Finger an seinen Nasenrücken in einer seltsamen Kombination aus Erschöpfung und Enttäuschung. Hirato erinnerte sich sehr gut an diesen Ausdruck, der so oft an ihn gerichtet wurde.

„Ein mutmaßlicher Mörder," korrigierte er. "und mittlerweile.. entlasteter Mörder."

"Sicher, rede dir das doch nur weiter ein," Akari gab sich geschlagen. „Ich freue mich, dass du nachts schlafen kannst." Mit den Worten, drehte er sich um und schlenderte mit unsicherem Gang die Stufen hoch, ohne sich nochmal umzuschauen. Die rasche Zurückweisung verursachte ein ungewohntes Ziehen in Hiratos Herz und brachte Erinnerungen und Empfindungen wieder an die Oberfläche, die er lange zuvor komplett erstickt hatte. Anstatt jedoch diese wiederauflebenden Empfindungen zu hinterfragen, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er unglaublich müde war und dringend Schlaf brauchte. Auf der Fahrt zurück zu seiner Eigentumswohnung im Stadtviertel Near North Side, drehten sich seine Gedanken ausschließlich um das flauschige Wohlgefühl in seinem luxuriösen Bett.

Trotzdem, konnte er in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen.

* * *

[1] Windy City (windige Stadt): Spitzname Chicagos

[2] District Attorney = Staatsanwalt

[3] The Loop (Stadtbezirk in Chicago, Innenstadtbereich, zweitgrößter Geschäftsbezirk der Vereinigten Staaten)


	2. Chapter 2

Das zweite Chapter ist übersetzt: please enjoy...

* * *

„Was zur Hölle ist mit dir gestern passiert?" fragte Tsukitachi. Ein putzmunteres Gesicht, lugte neugierig in Hiratos Büro hinein. „Du siehst scheiße aus."

„Danke."

„Erzähl mir nicht, Eva hat dich fertig gemacht?" fuhr der Rothaarige fort und ließ dabei jegliche Art von Anstand oder Etikette oder Diskretion außer Acht.

Hirato stöhnte nur. Er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht unbedingt jetzt führen – oder niemals, doch seinen Freund dazu zu bringen, sich dem Büroklatsch zu entziehen, war gleichbedeutend damit, Wasser in Wein zu verwandeln. „Eigentlich, ist nichts passiert."

„Moooooooment", Tsukitachi trat ins Büro hinein und schloss die Türe hinter sich. „Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du sie abgewiesen hast? Was um Himmels Willen ist los mit dir?" Er schlug seine Händen auf den Schreibtisch und baute sich drohend vor dem sitzenden Mann auf. Natürlich war es eine höchst persönliche Angelegenheit, Evas Einladung so einfach abzulehnen.

„Ich habe sie nicht abgewiesen." Hirato rieb frustriert seine Stirn. „Es ist mir etwas dazwischen gekommen." _Eine betörende, blonde Schönheit mit hypnotischen Augen und einer äußerst beschissenen Einstellung. _In der Hoffnung, diese Diskussion vertagen zu können, bot er seinem Gegenüber ein versöhnliches Schulterzucken an. „Glaub mir, sie ist nicht im Geringsten enttäuscht."

„Natürlich ist sie das nicht. Solltest du es nicht sein?"

„Oh, das bin ich", log er geradeheraus. „Es ist eine verpasste Chance. Man kann leider nichts daran ändern." Seine Antwort ließ keinen Widerstand zu, nicht einmal von seinem besten Freund.

„Du hochgradiger Idiot." Nachdem er seiner täglichen Ration an Skandal beraubt wurde, drehte sich der Rothaarige auf dem Absatz um und ging zur Tür. Auf dem halben Wege, hielt er kurz inne und schaute über seine Schulter zurück, seine goldenen Augen verengten sich in einer abschätzenden Geste. „Hey, Hirato?"

„Hmm?" Hiratos Aufmerksamkeit war mittlerweile wieder auf seinen Computer-Bildschirm gerichtet.

„Akari Dezart", Tsukitachi sprach auf eine aufgesetzt sachliche Art und vermittelte dabei weitaus mehr als nur reine Neugier. „Ihr seid zusammen zur Universität gegangen, oder?"

Es kostete ihn alles, was er an Gelassenheit aufbringen konnte, seine Gesichtszüge in eine Maske der perfekten Nonchalance zu verwandeln. „Ja, und?"

„Ich habe mich nur gewundert. Er hat dir gestern einige böse Blicke zugeworfen. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass Klassenkameraden sich so feindschaftlich gegenüber stehen, selbst wenn sie im Gerichtssaal auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen." Es war erstaunlich, dass die meisten Mitarbeiter nicht bemerkten, was für ein wachsames Auge Tsukitachi doch hatte. Hirato fragte sich allmählich, wieviel sein Kollege tatsächlich über seine Verbindung zu dem Assistant DA intuitiv erahnte. _Es könnte unangenehm werden, wenn er noch tiefer gräbt. _

Er ließ ein erzwungenes Lachen ertönen, in der Hoffnung, dass es ausreichend unbekümmert klang. „Akari mochte mich noch nie." _Es war viel mehr als nur mögen, letztendlich. _

„Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, wer kann das schon?"

In dem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Eine sehr vertraute Nummer leuchtete auf dem Display auf. Diese glücklichen Fügungen des Lebens waren wahrlich ein Ding der Schönheit. Dank seines Bruders, konnte er sich von Tsukitachi befreien ohne weiteren Verdacht zu erregen. „Ich muss diesen Anruf annehmen", sagte er eilig, und winkte den anderen Mann hinaus. „Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen."

„Was glaubst du, wer du verdammt nochmal bist, Hirato?" Garekis wütende Stimme donnerte durch den Hörer, noch bevor er die Möglichkeit zum Gruß hatte. Der Zorn in der Stimme des Anderen verscheuchte alle Gedanken an unliebsame, blonde Männer aus seinem Gedächtnis. Er zählte in Gedanken alle Dinge auf, die er vor Kurzem getan hatte, um den Zorn seines Bruders auf sich zu ziehen, doch aus der verworrenen Masse aus unbedeutenden Provokationen und ungerechtfertigten Sticheleien ging nichts Erwähnenswertes hervor.

„Meinst du das jetzt ontologisch oder epistemologisch?" sagte er und genoss dabei das Geräusch von schwerfälligem Atmen auf der anderen Seite des Hörers. Es war immer ein Vergnügen, seinen kleinen Bruder aufzuziehen. Jede aufkommende Gelegenheit war ein Segen der Götter.

„Fick dich."

„Du meine Güte. Ich bin prinzipiell nicht gegen Kraftausdrücke, doch du solltest deinen Sprachgebrauch wirklich mal überdenken."

„Halt verdammt noch mal die Klappe."

„Da, siehst du es? So einfallslos, " lachte er, in einem heiterem, beschwingten Tonfall. „Um was geht es denn dieses Mal?"

"Ich hab heute Morgen meine Aufnahmebestätigung für die Yale Universität bekommen." Gareki verkündete diese Neuigkeit mit der Ernsthaftigkeit eines Todesurteils.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Tokitatsu wird so stolz sein, wenn ich es ihm erzähle." Diese neue Entwicklung der Ereignisse war zweifellos der Höhepunkt seiner Woche und es war eine ausgezeichnete Woche gewesen. Gareki besaß sowohl einen messerscharfen Intellekt als auch eine ebenso gute Auffassungsgabe. Im Vergleich zu anderen Personen seines Kalibers, würde eine professionelle Ausbildung ihn für die Art von Erfolg qualifizieren, der seine Familie charakterisierte. Demzufolge bereute es Hirato in keinster Weise, dass er Garekis Aufnahme mit Hilfe von allerlei Schenkungen - sowohl finanzieller, als auch fragwürdigerer Natur - gesichert hatte.

Gareki war jedoch nicht begeistert (von sich selbst, Hirato, oder beiden). „Was hast du getan, um mich rein zu bekommen?"

Er hatte keine Spuren hinterlassen, dessen war er sich sicher. Es gab keine konkreten Beweise für seine Manipulationen, was bedeutete, dass die Anschuldigungen wahrscheinlich ausschließlich auf Spekulationen beruhten. Nachdem Hirato zu diesem Schluss kam, entspannte er sich wieder in seinem Stuhl und schlug geschmeidig seine Beine auf dem Schreibtisch übereinander, während er durch die Erkerfenster den sich verdunkelnden, grauen Himmel beobachtete. „Warum fragst du denn sowas? Du hast es aufgrund deiner eigenen Leistungen geschafft, reinzukommen."

„Hör auf zu lügen", fuhr ihn sein Bruder an. „Ich habe mich nie an der Yale Universität beworben. Ich habe das nur gesagt, damit du mich in Ruhe lässt."

_Scheiße._ Der Strafverteidiger drückte die Finger zwischen die Stirn. _Ok, man könnte es auch mit Ehrlichkeit versuchen,_ gestand er sich müde ein. „Tokitatsu und ich wollen nur dein Bestes. Wir sind für dein Glück verantwortlich." Garekis Wohlergehen war das einzige Thema, bei dem Hirato es ganz und gar ernst meinte. Seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern, fühlten sich die beiden älteren Brüder umso mehr verantwortlich für ihren Schützling. Er sah es als Teil seiner Pflicht an, die Zukunft des Jungen zu sichern. Und so wie bei jeder anderen Verpflichtung, strebte er es an, diese meisterhaft und effizient zu erfüllen.

„Wenn auch nur Einer, sich um mein Glück scheißen würde, dann würdet ihr aufhören euch einzumischen. Ich will weder auf die Yale, noch auf die Harvard! Also sag Tokitatsu, dass er mich mal kann. Ich will kein unsinnig teures Auto, oder ein Eckbüro, oder jede Nacht einen anderen Liebhaber oder was auch immer es ist, woran ihr beide euch so aufgeilt. Ihr denkt wohl, dass ist die Krönung der Existenz, aber für mich seht ihr einfach nur verdammt erbärmlich aus."

„Du verhältst dich..."

„Hör zu, ich hab genug! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" Das abrupte Klicken des Hörers auf der anderen Seite untermauerte seinen Standpunkt. Nachdem Hirato den Hörer aufgelegt hatte, erspähte er einen aufgebrachten, verunsicherten, blonden jungen Mann, der das Empfangszimmer komplett durcheinander wirbelte. Die Mitarbeiter des Sekretariats starrten ihn an, als er gegen mehrere Schreibtische von Anwaltsgehilfen krachte und dabei stapelweise Papiere auf den Boden flogen. Es sah aus, als würde ein Hurrikane in Miniaturform durch das Zimmer fegen und in unregelmäßigen Intervallen einzelne Verwüstungsereignisse auslösen. Durch seine Glastüren hindurch, beobachtete Hirato mit leichter Belustigung, wie der schlaksige Jugendliche sich mehr und mehr blamierte.

Nachdem er sich übermäßig entschuldigt und sichergestellt hatte, dass jede Büroklammer und jeder Bleistift wieder zurück an seinem Platz war, marschierte der Junge auf das Eckbüro zu und klopfte zögerlich, obwohl Hirato ihm bereits gedeutet hatte einzutreten. Kaum drinnen, stand er nun steif vor dem Schreibtisch, machte unruhige Bewegungen, die seine Unbehaglichkeit offensichtlich machten und starrte auf seine Füße wie ein schuldiges Kind. „Um... m-m-mein Vorgesetzter hat mich hierher geschickt."

„Und du bist?" Eine dunkle Augenbraue hochgezogen, konnte Hirato seine Belustigung kaum verbergen. Er liebte es Menschen aus der Fassung zu bringen und diese ängstliche Kreatur schien ein perfektes Opfer.

„Yogi. Ich arbeitete im Büro des DA." Ah, also einer von Akaris Angestellten. Das erklärte Einiges. Der erdbeer-blonde Mann war in der gesamten Illinois Bar Association (Illinois Rechtsanwaltskammer) für seine unvergleichliche Schroffheit bekannt.

„Warum setzt du dich nicht?" Hirato deutete großzügig auf den ledernen Sessel.

„Nein danke.. Ich bin nur hier, um Akaris Unterlagen abzuholen und gehe dann unverzüglich wieder." Große lavendel-farbige Augen blickten flehend in Hiratos und baten wortlos darum, seinem Wunsch entgegen zu kommen.

Hirato schmunzelte. Soso, also hatte der Assistant DA nun endlich bemerkt, dass sein Aktenkoffer sich im Auto seines Erzfeindes befand. Wunderbar. Bedauerlicherweise hatte der besagte Erzfeind nicht vor, die Unterlagen so billig wieder herzugeben. Nein, Akari würde schon eine Gegenleistung erbringen müssen. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und ließ Yogi leicht erschaudern.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und musterte seinen Besucher. „Lass mich dir eine Frage stellen. "

„J-j-ja?" Yogi starrte ihn an, als ob er einem Scharfrichter gegenüberstand. Scheinbar hatte er sehr strenge Anweisungen erhalten, um diese Mission zu erfüllen. Es war beeindruckend, dass ein Musterknabe wie Akari, solche Furcht in Jemanden auslösen konnte. Vielleicht sollte Hirato diesen Untertanen mit Geschichten über die sanfteren Neigungen des Staatsanwalts erheitern.

„Was glaubst du, würden meine Partner davon halten, wenn sie sähen, wie ich dir einen Aktenkoffer überreiche, hmmm?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir." Yogi starrte verständnislos in den sich auftürmenden Sturm hinaus und sah so aus, als wenn er am liebsten im Erdboden versinken würde.

_Akari hat ein Lamm in den Löwenkäfig geschickt. Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich_. Diese Erkenntnis rief ein plötzliches Kichern hervor, das sein Gegenüber zusammenschrecken ließ. _Er ist fest entschlossen, mich zu meiden._ „So eine Schande. Ich dachte, der Assistant DA würde nur mit den Besten zusammenarbeiten."

Es sprach für Yogi, dass er die unausgesprochene Herausforderung annahm und sich so autoritär wie möglich verhielt, in dem er Hirato direkt ansah. Ein silberner Schimmer leuchtete kurzzeitig in seinen violetten Augen auf, was ihm einen Hauch von Bedrohlichkeit verlieh. _Ah, jetzt verstehe ich, warum er dich eingestellt hat_. „Sie würden denken, dass du sie betrügst."

„Gut. Sehr gut. Also verstehst du, warum ich dir das, was du willst, nicht geben kann, oder?" Er stand auf, schlenderte auf ihn zu, und legte als Darbietung falschen Charmes einen Arm um die Schultern des Blonden.

„Akari hat mich angewiesen, nicht ohne die Unterlagen zurückzukommen."

„Da bin ich mir sicher", stimmte der Brünette zu. „Seine Arbeit bedeutet ihm sehr viel. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern." Mit diesen Worten, zitierte Hirato Yogi unzeremoniell aus seinem Büro. Nachdem er sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl niederließ, wartete er voller Vorfreude auf das Klingeln seines Telefons.

* * *

„Was meinst du mit, _er_ wird sich darum kümmern?" Akari war eine Haaresbreite davon entfernt, seinen unergründlich leichtgläubigen Vertreter zu feuern. „Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wozu er fähig ist? Was ist, wenn er die Aktennotizen zu dem Fall liest und unsere Strategie erkennt?"

Yogi schob seine Füße unbehaglich hin und her, die Hände in einer abwehrenden Haltung vor ihm positioniert. „E-Er wollte mir nicht zuhören! Außerdem, wir teilen doch unsere Beweise mit den Verteidigern, oder?" bot Yogi als eine Art (unwirksame) Entschuldigung an.

„Ja, das tun wir, du inkompetenter Idiot. _Nachdem wir vor Gericht gegangen sind_!" Der Schrei erschütterte das gesamte Büro. Akari drückte seine Finger zwischen seine Stirn und atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen. Yogi war nicht wirklich untauglich. _Er_ war es; er war missmutig und verkatert. Dass er nun mit Hirato persönlich verhandeln musste, trug nicht dazu bei, seinen Zorn abzumildern. Der Tag war schon schlecht und nun nicht mehr zu retten, dabei war es noch nicht einmal Mittag. Entschlossen, es hinter sich zu bringen, schickte er Yogi aus dem Zimmer, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und haute mit unnötiger Wucht auf die Telefontasten, als er die Nummer der erfolgreichsten Anwaltskanzlei in ganz Chicago wählte.

„Bizante and Associates, mit wem kann ich sie verbinden?" Die Stimme der Rezeptionistin war viel zu überschwänglich, so als ob ihr nicht bewusst war, dass sie zum siebten Höllenkreis abgedrängt wurde.

„Verbinden Sie mich mit Hirato."

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, er ist derzeit beschäftigt, möchten Sie eine Nachricht hinterlassen?"

_Beschäftigt mit was? Mit dem Verspeisen von unschuldigen Seelen?_ „Nein. Informieren Sie ihn bitte, dass Assistant DA Dezart am Apparat ist und sie werden sehen, dass er sich augenblicklich Zeit nehmen wird."

Sie zögerte für einen Augenblick und entschied dann, dass es über ihre Bezahlung hinausging, mit einem streitlustigen District Attorney zu verhandeln. „Ja, Sir."

Er wartete, bis die Leitung verbunden wurde. Der melodiöse Bariton, der schließlich am Anderen Ende ertönte, ging ihm bis ins Mark. „Wie nett von dir, mich anzurufen, um mir zu danken. Ich hätte so eine direkte Geste der Anerkennung nicht im Traum erwartet."

„Lass das, klar? Ich will meinen Aktenkoffer zurück. Wann kann ich ihn abholen?" Eine aufkommende Migräne bahnte sich hinter seinen Augen an. Er konnte spüren, wie sich seine Kopfschmerzen mit jeder Silbe verstärkten, die der andere Mann von sich gab.

„Gar nicht. Den Assistant DA in meinem Büro zu haben, wäre äußerst unangenehm."

_Verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. _Er musste sich ehrlich eingestehen, dass er Hirato hier keinen Vorwurf machen konnte. Er würde diesen schleimigen Bastard ebenfalls nicht in der Nähe seines DA Büros sehen wollen. Er kapitulierte mit dem Gedanken, dass er sich Zeit sparen würde, in dem er dieser Diskussion aus dem Weg ging. „Nun gut, wo?"

„Um 21 Uhr in der Bar Louie's an der South Shore." Unerwarteterweise, wurde Hiratos Stimme sanfter, so dass Akari nach Luft schnappen musste. „Du erinnerst dich an den Ort, oder?"

„Ich wohne nur ein paar Blocks entfernt, natürlich erinnere ich mich." Bevor er auflegte, rief er sich die Dringlichkeit seines Anliegens wieder ins Gedächtnis. „Sollte ich feststellen, dass du meine Sachen durchwühlt hast, werde ich-"

„Wie wenig du doch von mir hältst. Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich niemals so tief sinken werde." Vielleicht bildete es sich Akari ein, aber er glaubte, eine Spur von Traurigkeit in Hiratos Ton wahrgenommen zu haben. „Ich seh dich heute Abend."

* * *

Hirato kam 15 Minuten zu früh an. Das war der Vorteil, wenn man überall mit dem Auto hinfahren konnte. Er wählte eine private Kabine in einer abgedunkelten Ecke des Restaurants aus. Gedimmtes Licht kombiniert mit dunklen Wänden und Dekor verliehen dem Platz eine geheimnisvolle Atmosphäre. _Wie passend_, dachte er, als Bewohner der Southside dem Basketballspiel im Fernsehen an der Bar obszöne Ausdrücke zuriefen. Er würde es zwar niemals vor seinen hochangesehenen, noblen Partnern zugeben, aber er vermisste diese andere Seite der Stadt oft. Er vermisste diese Bar. Nachdem Akari oder er mal wieder eine Hürde in der Juristischen Fakultät gemeistert hatten, war diese Bar einer ihrer Lieblingsorte, um ihren Erfolg zu feiern. Am der Tag Abschlussfeier, hatte er den sturzbetrunkenen, zukünftigen Assistant DA zu ihrem schuhschachtel-großen Apartment förmlich getragen. Ein für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich kalter Regenschauer überraschte sie etwa 3 Blöcke vor ihrem Apartment und als sie ankamen, war Akari nicht nur betrunken, sondern auch vollkommen durchnässt und am Zittern. Es kostete nicht viel Mühe, ihn seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Sie hatten sich in dieser Nacht mit stürmischer Leidenschaft in den Armen gelegen, gierige Hände und Lippen suchten sowohl Beglückung, als auch Wärme, während draußen das Wetter verrückt spielte.

Ja, Southside in Chicago war wahrhaft ein Friedhof voller Skelette, die besser unter der Erde begraben blieben.

„Ein Sake-Martini, bitte." Eine muntere, brünette Kellnerin stellte mit einem breiten Lächeln voller vorgetäuschter Höflichkeit das Getränk vor ihm ab. Er erhob ein imaginäres Glas auf ihre Fähigkeit zur Heuchelei. Dienstleister waren Experten von gespielter Unterwürfigkeit. Er sollte sich Notizen machen. „Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?"

„Nein, danke. Ich warte auf Jemanden."

„Dann hoffe ich, dass sie Sie nicht lange warten lässt", die Kellnerin – Nicole – lächelte gekünstelt, als sie weg ging. Ihre Hüften bewegten sich dabei um Einiges zu lüstern.

Akari kam genau pünktlich, rubinfarbige Augen durchsuchten den Raum, bevor er schnurstracks auf die Eckkabine zusteuerte. „Wie untypisch für dich, so unauffällig und unscheinbar. Man könnte meinen, es sei dir peinlich, hier im Southside-Viertel gesehen zu werden."

„Entweder das, oder ich wollte deinen makellosen Ruf nicht beschmutzen, indem dich jemand dabei erwischt, wie du mit dem Teufel verkehrst. Hirato seufzte. „Ich dachte, wir kämen vielleicht in Zivil, aber ich sehe, dass mein Optimismus wohl unangebracht war."

Akari wollte zuerst diskutieren, doch lenkte dann doch ein. Er fühlte sich insgesamt zu überstrapaziert, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen. „Du bist nicht der Teufel", sagte er und bereute nun definitiv seinen vorherigen Scherz.

„Ich muss etwas Dämonisches an mir haben, wenn ein Heiliger wie du, davor scheut mich anzusehen." _Gott verdammt._ Ein weiterer ungewollter Selbstbetrug. Er sollte sich eine Scheibe von seinem Gegenüber abschneiden und so viel Distanz wie möglich bewahren. Noch weitere Treffen unter vier Augen mit Akari und er wäre wohl bereit all seine Waffen zu seinem eigenen Verderben niederzulegen. _Warum bist du dann hier?_ hinterfragte eine leise Stimme, die er normalerweise tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein verbannt hatte. Warum eigentlich. Ein Blick auf die markanten Gesichtszüge und die auffälligen Augen des anderen Mannes in diesem atmosphärischen Licht lieferten ihm all die Gründe, die er brauchte. Okay, und sein unruhiger Schlaf. Das Zusammentreffen mit Akari letzte Nacht beunruhigte ihn aus irgendwelchen Gründen, die er nicht weiter erforschen wollte. Schlafende Hunde zu wecken, würde bedeuten dem nachzugeben. Er würde seine Vergeltung bekommen, selbst wenn das sein Unbehagen noch verschlimmerte.

„Ich bin kein Heiliger." Akaris Antwort klang betrübt, fast traurig. „Und du erweist dir selbst einen schlechten Dienst, ich habe dich immer gerne angesehen."

„Oh, sehnst du dich nach mir?"

„Nein, ich bin eher dankbar. Du hast mir heute eine Menge Ärger erspart... und letzte Nacht."

„So ist es, mein teurer DA", stimmte Hirato zuversichtlich zu, innerlich vollkommen uneins mit dem Wirbelsturm an Emotionen, der sein Gegenüber auslöste. „Aber deine Dankbarkeit ist unnötig. Ich werde meinen Lohn irgendwann einfordern", fügte er hinzu. „In der der Zwischenzeit, wo bleiben meine Manieren? Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

„Definitiv nicht." Beide lachten, kirschrote Augen trafen Indigo-blaue, bevor Akari seinen Blick abwendete.

„Du warst letzte Nacht auf eindrucksvolle Weise sturzbesoffen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich jemals so betrunken gesehen habe, seit damals hier in der Bar." Seine Lippen zuckten bei der Erinnerung. Er übte sich schnell wieder in Neutralität. Die Vergangenheit war so verdammt hartnäckig, sie weigerte sich, an ihrem vorgesehen Platz zu bleiben (und nicht direkt in sein Gesicht geschrieben). „Warum warst du eigentlich im Loop?"

„Für die Aussicht", gestand Akari. „Ich wollte sehen, ob es das wert war, was ich aufgab, ob die Angebote, die ich weggeworfen habe, meine Rechtschaffenheit wert waren. Er verstummte schließlich, blind gegenüber der Beleidigung, die er gerade an Hirato gerichtet hatte.

„Waren sie es?"

„Ja", er nickte. „Selbst an den Tagen, an denen ich verliere."

Da war es – das Gefühl von Schuld, das beißende, stechende Reuegefühl, dass er jedes Mal empfand, wenn er mit seinen eigenen Defiziten konfrontiert wurde. Akari schaffte es immer wieder, sie hervorzuheben. Er konnte es dem tiefsitzenden Verlangen, ihn zerstören zu wollen, zuschreiben, aber die Grausamkeit des Blonden war nicht von subtiler Art. Möglicherweise war er sich nicht einmal bewusst darüber, welchen Schaden er verursachte. _Trotzdem, Unwissenheit ist keine Ausrede. Das haben wir im ersten Jahr gelernt._ Der Strafverteidiger presste unfreiwillig seine Lippen zusammen, als er sich anstrengte zurückzuschlagen. „War es das _alles_ wert?"

„Fragst du mich, ob es dich wert war?"

Hirato entging kein Bisschen von Akaris typischen Direktheit. Er setzte noch eins drauf, da er wusste, wie sehr Akari ihre Geschichte in der Versenkung verschwinden lassen wollte. Warum sonst tat er alles Mögliche, um Interaktionen zu vermeiden, wenn nicht, um Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken. „Ja, ich denke ich bin es wohl." _Mal sehen, wie es ihm gefällt, daran erinnert zu werden, wie wir einst waren._

Der DA atmete tief durch, bevor er antwortete. „Ja. Mein Gewissen zu retten, war es wert, dich zu verlieren." Die Worte waren von Schmerz begleitet; Schmerz in seiner reinsten Form. Akari meinte diese Worte vielleicht ernst, aber er würde sich niemals dafür vergeben, sie ausgesprochen zu haben. Hirato konnte den Schwermut spüren, der sich wie ein dunkler Schleier über ihren Platz legte. Stille, die so dicht wie Nebel und eben so obskur erschien, kehrte zwischen ihnen ein. „Es war nie eine einfache Entscheidung", flüsterte der Blonde schließlich.

„Kein Grund, reumütig zu werden", antwortete Hirato in einer Art, die charmant klingen sollte. Akaris Offenbarung war keineswegs neuartig. Er hatte es erwartet. Aber überraschenderweise raubte es ihm trotz allem den Atem. _Das ist seine Sünde; er_ _kleidet seine Bösartigkeit in dem Gewand von Tugend und besitzt dann noch die Dreistigkeit es zu bedauern. _„Es wäre verheerend gewesen, wenn du geblieben wärst. Es ist so, wie du es letzte Nacht gesagt hast. Wir sind nun anders." Um das Maß voll zu machen, grinste er noch obendrein.

„Ja, das sind wir tatsächlich." Akari nickte seinen Kopf in Dankbarkeit für die Begnadigung. „Nun, ich denke Beelzebub ist einsam, also will ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten."

_Nein, ich habe nichts anderes erwartet,_ dachte Hirato verbittert, sein Mund nun zu einem Lächeln geformt. Er schob den Aktenkoffer über den Tisch. „Bitteschön. Es ist alles da, nichts fehlt."

„Danke", Akari stand auf, um zu gehen. „Sei vorsichtig, okay? Wenn du wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer erwischt wirst, werde ich dich nicht mit Nachsicht behandeln."

„Ich würde nie von dir verlangen deine Prinzipien aufs Spiel zu setzen." Der DA verließ den Platz und Hirato vernahm eine Spur von Wehmut in seinen Augen. Er feierte innerlich den kleinen Sieg, als er Akari hinterher sah, – _wie oft war das jetzt schon_? Er würde dem anderen Mann kein weiteres Mal unter vier Augen begegnen. Der Blonde würde nicht noch einmal einem Rendezvous dieser Art zustimmen, nicht wenn beide Seiten ziemlich genau wussten, wohin sie schlagen, wohin sie zustechen mussten und wie sie verletzen konnten. Was Hirato jedoch nicht begriff, war, warum eine ihm längst vertraute Abwesenheit, auf einmal so intensiv brannte.

_Vielleicht ist es besser so. Nein, nicht vielleicht. Es ist sogar definitiv besser so._ Wenn er bedachte, dass es wahrscheinlich zu einer Abmahnung oder Kündigung führen würde, wenn er überhaupt mit dem Feind seines Arbeitgebers Zeit verbrachte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es besser wäre, den anderen Mann sich selbst zu überlassen.

* * *

Akari stand im Hausflur, Angst machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Die Tür zu seiner Wohnung stand offen. Er hatte sie mit Sicherheit an diesem Morgen abgeschlossen. Oder nicht? Seine Konzentration hatte in letzter Zeit nachgelassen. Er ging seine Möglichkeiten durch und entschied sich dagegen, die Polizei zu rufen. Bis diese hier eintreffen würde, hätte er keine Verwendung mehr für sie, denn er hätte den Einbrecher entweder längst erledigt, oder der Einbrecher hätte ihn erledigt. In jedem Fall, wäre es eine Verschwendung öffentlicher Ressourcen, sie einzubinden. Behutsam stellte er seinen Aktenkoffer am Boden ab, stieg aus seinen Schuhen und öffnete die Tür mit äußerster Vorsicht.

Der Anblick seines unerwarteten Hausgastes rief Erleichterung hervor, direkt gefolgt von Verärgerung. „Gareki? Was machst du hier?"

„Schön, dich zu sehen Akari", sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht, dass ein Bisschen an seinen Bruder erinnerte.

Er mochte Hiratos jüngeren, vernünftigeren Bruder schon immer. Aber dieser unüberlegte Hinterhalt mitten in der Nacht, ließ ihn sich fragen, ob er dieses positive Urteil vielleicht zu früh beschlossen hatte. „Wie hast du mich gefunden, ich bin nicht im Einwohnerverzeichnis eingetragen."

„Ich habe meine Methoden."

_Deine Methoden. Natürlich_. Akaris Kopfschmerzen kehrten in überraschend verstärkter Form zurück; er brauchte ein Aspirin. Und Schlaf. Mehr Aspirin, wie Schlaf, wahrscheinlich. „Schön, wie auch immer. Wie bist du hier reingekommen?"

„Ich bin eingebrochen", erklärte Gareki so, als wenn er gerade über das Wetter sprach.

„Du bist in die Wohnung eines Assistant DA eingebrochen? Ich könnte dich verhaften lassen." Akari trug seine Sachen rein und fiel auf das Sofa gegenüber seines Gastes.

„Du kannst, aber du wirst nicht."

_Was für ein unverschämter Bengel_. Gareki hatte zwar Recht, aber Akaris gute Meinung über ihn, war offensichtlich voreilig gewesen. Sie musste augenblicklich korrigiert werden. „Also, warum bist du hier? Ich nehme an, dass es sich um etwas Dringendes handelt, nachdem du das Gesetz gebrochen hast, um mich zu behelligen."

„Ich möchte in der Kanzlei des DA arbeiten."

Das hatte er nun nicht erwartet und zu seinem Nachteil, war er vollkommen unvorbereitet. „Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", sagte er nach einiger Überlegung.

„Warum nicht? Weil meine Brüder beide überhebliche Arschlöcher sind, die uns das Leben zur Hölle machen werden?"

Akari musste fast lächeln bei dieser Offenheit. Vielleicht war Gareki seiner Wertschätzung doch wert. „Nun, ja, was viel wichtiger ist, du bist ein Student ohne eine richtige Ausbildung."

„Ach komm. ich bin ein schneller Lerner. Du weißt doch, ich bin genauso intelligent wie Hirato."

„Dein Niveau lässt Einiges zu Wünschen übrig, genauso wie deine Ausdrucksweise." Akari stand auf, um ihn nach Hause zu schicken.

„Ich werde es beweisen. Ich mache Kaffee, Kopien, alles, was du willst." In all der Zeit, in der sie sich kannten, hatte er Gareki niemals flehen sehen. Auf diesem Gebiet, war er tatsächlich wie sein unausstehlicher Bruder. Aber dass er sich dazu herablassen würde zu betteln, war gelinde gesagt schon sonderbar.

„Warum solltest du das wollen, wenn doch jeder deiner Brüder froh wäre, dich einzustellen? Sie mögen zwar überhebliche Arschlöcher sein, wie du es so feinfühlig formuliert hast, aber sie sind gut, in dem was sie tun und fest etabliert.

„Weil ich etwas bedeuten möchte", antwortete Gareki sanft. „Ich möchte, dass das, was ich tue etwas bedeutet."

Akari fuhr die Hände durch sein Haar und knickte ein, in dem Wissen, dass morgen eine Flut von Anrufen von Hirato und auch Tokitatsu auf ihn zurollen würde. Sie würden diese Absprache als bewusste Abwerbung eines Talents sehen und es gäbe keine Möglichkeit, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Drohungen und Mutmaßungen würden in einer Tour einlaufen. „Nun gut, komm um 8 Uhr morgens. Pünktlich. Frag nach Yogi. Er wird dich einweisen." Zweifellos würde er morgen aufwachen und sich selbst dafür hassen, aber das wäre auch nicht soviel anders wie unter normalen Umständen.

„Danke Akari", er strahlte. Sie wären sicherlich beleidigt bei dem Vergleich, aber Gareki und Hirato hatten das gleiche Lächeln. Wenn dieses Lächeln ernst gemeint war, dann war es wirklich atemberaubend in positivster Weise.

„Bedank dich nicht zu früh. Ich bring dich rein. Der Rest liegt an dir. Wenn du einen Beruf mit Mobilität willst, dann wirst du in die Juristische Fakultät gehen müssen."

„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, ich verspreche es." Als er den Raum verließ, blickte er mit ernstem Blick zurück zu Akari, „Ich bin nicht wie Hirato."

_Nein, das bist du nicht. Was noch schlimmer ist, ist, dass ich es lieber hätte, wenn du es wärst, oder dass ich ihn so will, wie er ist?_ Er streckte sich auf seiner Couch aus und schloss die Augen. So viel zum Thema Rechtschaffenheit.


	3. Chapter 3

Akari schlief kaum. In den seltenen Fällen, in denen er es schaffte, nahm er Hintergrundgeräusche nicht wahr. Als er und Hirato Studenten waren, ließen sie oft im Sommer das Fenster offen, um eine Frischluftbriese in den stickigen, bewusst nicht klimatisierten Raum zu lassen. Selbst die nächtlichen Alarmsirenen und Autoalarmanlagen konnten den Blonden nicht stören. Nur wenn sein Bettnachbar aufstand, bewegte er sich, und öffnete ein verschlafenes Auge, um die Bewegungen des brünetten Mannes zu verfolgen. Sobald Hirato jedoch an seine Seite zurückkehrte, fiel er innerhalb von Sekunden wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf. Es war, als wenn er sich nach so vielen aufeinanderfolgenden, ruhelosen Nächten so erschöpft hatte, dass er seinen Schlafverlust übermäßig kompensieren musste, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab.

Nachdem er letzte Nacht auf der Couch eingeschlafen war, nahm er weder das Morgenlicht wahr, dass sein Wohnzimmer durchflutete, noch die hektischen Schritte seiner Nachbarn, als sie zur Arbeit marschierten. Was ihn schließlich weckte, war das Vibrieren seines Handys, das sich noch immer in seiner Jackentasche befand. Er wachte ruckartig auf, blinzelte für einige Minuten, bevor er zur Besinnung kam. Ein Anflug von Panik überkam ihn, als er merkte, dass er zu spät zur Arbeit kommen würde. _Okay, ich kann länger arbeiten_, stellte er beruhigt fest. _Da mir mein Tag vom unausstehlichsten Bastard-Duo, das ich je getroffen habe, gestohlen werden wird, werde ich ohnehin länger arbeiten müssen._

„Hallo? antwortete er mit einem verschlafenen Grummeln.

„Du liebe Güte, Herr Rechtsberater, ist es nicht ein Bisschen zu spät, um noch am Schlafen zu sein?" Tokitatsus fröhlich trällernde Stimme war in den meisten Fällen angenehm, doch jetzt quietschte sie in seinen Ohren wie bremsende Züge. _Hätte er nicht warten können, bis ich meinen Kaffee getrunken habe._

Akari atmete tief durch, rieb seine Schläfen und bemerkte, dass seine Kopfschmerzen nicht im Geringsten nachgelassen hatten. „Es ist hier erst 8 Uhr." Er setzte sich auf. „Ich würde ja fragen, was mir die Ehre verschafft, aber ich hab da eine ziemlich gute Vorahnung."

Der andere Mann lachte nur. „Was zur Hölle hast du dir denn dabei gedacht?"

„Das ich einen weiteren scharfsinnigen, talentierten Mitarbeiter gut gebrauchen könnte. Unter den vielen Bewerbern, die hier Schlange stehen, gibt es nicht viele dieser Sorte." Zu seiner Verteidigung, entsprach dies teilweise der Wahrheit.

Tokitatsu summte in vorgetäuschter Reflektion. „Du bist ein sehr schlechter Lügner. Sag mir, was Gareki getan hat, um deine Zustimmung zu erlangen. Du würdest dich niemals selbst freiwillig innerhalb der Reichweite meines Bruders katapultieren."

Akari musste nicht fragen, welcher Bruder; Es war für alle Drei kein Geheimnis, dass er es vorzog, soviel Distanz wie möglich zu Hirato zu wahren, insbesondere da er sich beruflich oft mit ihm befassen musste. Seine Bereitschaft, sich mit Gareki zu verbünden, war in der Tat ziemlich suspekt. Demzufolge gab er nach. Es hatte schließlich keinen Zweck mit einem Anwalt zu diskutieren. Es war beschämend, dass er ohne sich groß zur Wehr zu setzen, einknickte, aber er musste seine Energien für diesen zweifellos anstrengend werdenden Tag aufsparen. „Er sagte, er möchte etwas bedeuten."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Tokitatsu nachdenklich. „Er denkt, dass Hirato und ich nichts bedeuten."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es so ist", korrigierte ihn der jüngere Mann. „In eurem Schatten zu leben ist sicherlich nicht einfach. Das führt zu innerem Groll. Er wird da herauswachsen, da bin ich sicher." Er hielt inne. „Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er euch beide als zu herrschsüchtig betrachtet."

„Als wenn du kein Tyrann wärst."

„Nun, er ist mit meinen autoritäreren Neigungen nicht vertraut. Damals, als er mich kannte, war ich—„ er brach ab, nicht gewillt den Satz zu Ende führen.

„—anders?" ergänzte die Stimme am anderen Ende. „Ich mochte dich lieber, damals."

„Ich mich auch."

Das löste eine weitere Runde Gelächter bei seinem Gesprächspartner aus. Tokitatsu war gutmütig, freundlich, mehr zurückhaltend in seiner Schadenfreude als sein hoffnungsloser Rüpel von einem Bruder. Deshalb war es keine große Überraschung, dass er über Garekis aktuellste Entscheidung in einer Reihe von weniger fundierten Ideen nicht komplett entrüstet war. „Ich bin nicht verärgert, das weißt du, oder?"

Akari spottete: „Warum solltest du auch? Ich habe nur das getan, was jeder vernünftige Arbeitgeber getan hätte."

„Deshalb gebe ich dir auch keine Schuld. Betrachte dies als eine freundliche Warnung. Du solltest dir im Klaren darüber sein, dass Hirato das alles sehr persönlich nehmen wird."

„Er soll zur Hölle fahren!" schnaubte der blonde Mann frustriert.

Tokitatsu räusperte sich demonstrativ und gab damit zu verstehen, dass wie gleichmütig er auch sein mag, auch er seine Grenzen hatte. Offensichtlich war Hirato nicht der Einzige mit einer ausgeprägten Loyalität gegenüber der Familie. „Ich denke er _war_ bereits in der Hölle, also bombardiere ihn nicht mit deinen verbalen Beschimpfungen, ok? Gareki gehört zu den zwei oder drei Dingen, die ihm sehr viel bedeuten. So fehlgeleitet es auch war, Garekis Zulassung für die Yale-Universität zu erkaufen, war es doch seine Art seine Fürsorge zu zeigen."

Akari erstickte fast. Hirato war zweifelsohne ein schamloser, intriganter Dreckskerl, aber das ging sogar für den Meister-Manipulator ein Bisschen zu weit. „Er hat _was_ getan?"

„Gareki hat es dir nicht erzählt?" fragte der andere Mann. „Ich dachte, du würdest es wissen."

„Dieser Idiot." Akari konnte sich nicht helfen; aber Hiratos gelegentlicher Hang zur Torheit rief in ihm stets ein fast liebenswertes Stöhnen hervor.

„In der Tat."

Und dann wurde dem DA klar: „Er wird unausstehlich sein, oder?"

„In der Tat." Tokitatsus verspieltes Lächeln war in seinem Wortlaut zu erahnen.

Akari seufzte schwermütig und fuhr die freie Hand durch sein Haar. „Nun gut, ich gehe dann besser ins Büro. Mein Tag wird wahrscheinlich einer fürs Rekordbuch."

Ein weiteres Kichern ertönte. „Wahrscheinlich." Es folgte ein kleiner Moment der Stille. „Akari?"

„Hmm?" Er war bereits damit beschäftigt, seine schier unzähligen Aufgaben im Kopf durchzugehen.

„Du bist die andere."

Tokitatsus vage Äußerung fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Die andere was?"

„Die andere Sache, die ihm viel bedeutete."

Akari konnte seinen anschließenden Abschiedsgruß nur stammeln.

Es war nicht so, dass er Hiratos Gefühle nicht akzeptieren wollte. Der andere Mann tendierte nie dazu, Zuneigung zu missachten, das ist wahr, denn sie war deutlich spürbar in der Art wie er ihn ansah, berührte oder küsste. Hirato verriet sich oft selbst durch die kleinen alltäglichen Details in ihrem Leben. Das war ein Mal. Nein, Akaris Problem war, dass der brünette Mann _seinen_ Gefühlen keine richtige Wertschätzung entgegenbrachte. Zu lieben ist letztendlich einfach. Es ist eine automatische Reaktion auf den Reiz des Anderen. Geliebt zu werden – nun, das bedurfte einer gewissen Verantwortung demjenigen gegenüber, der einen liebte. Und so brillant er auch war, konnte sein einstiger Geliebter diese Nuance nie wirklich unterscheiden.

Der Assistant DA fühlte sich insgesamt zu ausgelaugt, um dem Tag gegenüber zu treten (und das noch vor 9 Uhr), also schlenderte er in Richtung Badezimmer, und freute sich auf eine heiße Dusche und die anschließende Koffeinzufuhr. Wenn er an so einen Unsinn wie Gott glauben würde, würde er dem Himmel dafür danken, dass es Coffee Shops und Espresso-Maschinen gab.

Dreißig Minuten später, überdachte er sein Urteil nochmals, während er in der Schlange stand, nur wenige Minuten von einem Double Americano entfernt. Ja, Gott existierte. Und er war entschlossen, den Strafverfolger dieser Stadt zu vernichten. Akari starrte genervt auf sein Handy-Display und trat höflich zur Seite. Er unterdrückte dabei das brennende Verlangen, das Telefon gegen die Wand zu donnern. _Ich werde ihn diesmal definitiv feuern._ „Ich hoffe es ist dringend."

„U-u-um, Akari?" Yogi klang generell immer den Tränen nahe, aber heute hörte sich seine Stimme zittriger als sonst an. Wahrscheinlich erwies sich Gareki als sehr anstrengend. _Das wär nicht überraschend._

„Was gibt es, Yogi?"

Sein Gehilfe gab ein nervöses Lachen von sich. Akari sah fast bildlich vor sich, wie er von Fuß zu Fuß trat, während er versuchte, sein zunehmend obskures Anliegen zu artikulieren. „Du solltest besser so schnell, wie möglich kommen."

Er seufzte zum gefühlten millionsten Mal. „Was hat Gareki getan?"

Schließlich ertönte Hiratos weicher Bariton durch das Telefon, was dazu führte, dass er seine Finger so fest um den Hörer krallte, dass es knackte. „Wie lustig. Ich habe mich das Gleiche gefragt."

„Was machst du dort?"

„Ich bin hier, um meinen Bruder zu sehen. Aber ich muss schon sagen, ich bin sehr enttäuscht. Bei all deinem Geschwätz von Rechtschaffenheit, hättest du mich vielleicht gestern Abend über Garekis neue Arbeitsstelle informieren können", zwitscherte er fröhlich.

Akari war kein Dummkopf. Er kannte alle Facetten in dieser Stimme und die Milliarden Drohungen, die darin versteckt waren genau. „Ich hätte es erwähnt, hätte ich es zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst."

„Ich möchte ihn zurück Akari." Auf jeder perfekt artikulierten Silbe lag eine Warnung.

„Ich habe ihn nicht gekidnappt, Hirato."

Der brünette Mann beendete das Gespräch und hinterließ einen zornigen Blonden, der schnurstracks auf die nächstgelegene Bushaltestelle zulief. _Yogi wird in den nächsten zwei Wochen nur Mandate kopieren_, dachte er bissig, sich durchaus bewusst darüber, dass es sehr unfair war, seinen Angestellten dafür zu bestrafen. Ein weiterer Grund, warum er seinen Ex-Liebhaber so hasste; Hirato richtete seine Rationalität zu Grunde.

* * *

Eine Stunde später, stand Chicagos talentiertester, noch nicht einmal annähernd mit Koffein versorgte Staatsanwalt zwischen zwei schwierigen brünetten Männern, einem hyper-nervösen Blonden und einem ganzen Büro voll verwirrtem und neugierigem Personal. _Das hat das Potenzial eines schlechten juristischen Dramas_, dachte er, während Garekis schwere Atemzüge sich stabilisierten und Hiratos nervtötendes Grinsen wieder auf seinen blassen Lippen erschien.

„Ich möchte wissen, was genau hier vor sich geht", ließ Akari vertonen, seine Worte waren gemäßigt jedoch eiskalt. „Sofort."

Yogi brach die Stille. „Um, nunja, Gareki kam rein .. und dann habe ich... wie du verlangt hattest... und dann dieser—„ er gestikulierte mit seinen Händen auf Hirato, „Verdammter—„

Das äußerst entzückte Lachen des besagten „ Verdammten" unterbrach ihn. „Hat dir das Akari beigebracht? So ein großes Wort für einen kleinen Jungen."

Akari trat vor, vollkommen überzeugt, Hirato für das so respektlose Verhalten gegenüber seinem Angestellten zurechtzuweisen, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass das gar nicht notwendig war. Gareki schritt ein und stellte sich aufrecht vor dem größeren Mann auf. Nachtblaue Augen verengten sich voller Verachtung. „Untersteh dich! Wag es ja nicht, hier her zu kommen und dich so arrogant hier aufzuspielen, nach dem was du getan hast!"

„Du meinst, dass ich versucht habe, deine Zukunft zu sichern? Ist das nun ein Verbrechen?" fragte ihn der Ältere, völlig unbeeindruckt von der aggressiven Reaktion des Anderen. Er schien sich tatsächlich immens zu amüsieren.

„Meine Zukunft ist _mein_ Privileg."

„So viele große Worte in dem Büro des DA an diesem Morgen." Violette Raubtieraugen erfassten Akari. „Du musst eine auf positive Art und Weise ansteckende Wirkung haben", schnurrte Hirato. Dabei lief seinem Zielobjekt ein Schauer über den Rücken und Wut schoss ihm durch die Adern.

Der Assistant DA konnte nur entnervt die Finger zwischen die Stirn drücken. „Verschwinde. Oder ich werde dich vom Sicherheitspersonal abführen lassen."

„Ich werde gehen, aber ich möchte zuerst mit meinem Baby-Bruder reden." Mit den Worten, griff er einen widerstrebenden, fauchenden Gareki am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung Türe.

Akari streckte seine Hand aus, um ihn zu stoppen, aber er wurde von seinem eigenen Gehilfen abgehängt. Ein sichtlich wütender Gehilfe, der Hirato an die Schulter griff und ihn mit ausreichend Kraft herumdrehte, so dass sein Gefangener sich befreien konnte. „Du lässt ihn in Ruhe, du Idiot!" Yogi wurde sehr selten gewalttätig oder herausfordernd und wenn, war die Wirkung absolut beängstigend. Hirato blinzelte ein paar Mal in Ehrfurcht, bevor er seine Fassung wieder erlangte.

Was danach passierte war ein Unfall. Von seiner günstigen Standposition aus, konnte Akari das ziemlich genau beobachten, aber er wusste auch, dass Gareki nicht zu demselben Schluss kommen würde. Bei dem Versuch sich in Richtung seines Bruders zu bewegen, schlug Hirato den furchtsamen Blonden gegen die Wand. Eine Kombination aus seiner schnellen Bewegung und der Unsicherheit des jungen Anwalts hatten das Unglück herbeigeführt.

Hiratos Augen wurden sanfter, als er sich entschuldigte und sich zu dem unbeabsichtigten Opfer herunterlehnte. „Yogi, bist die in O—" In dem Moment traf Garekis Faust sein Kinn.

Ein angespanntes Schweigen kehrte in dem Büro ein und nicht zum ersten Mal, fragte sich Akari, wann die Situation so aus dem Ruder geraten war. Er schleifte den neuen Angestellten von seinem Erzfeind weg. „Gareki, genug!" fuhr er ihn an, stinkwütend darüber, dass sein Arbeitsplatz zu einem Zirkus geworden ist. Überraschenderweise startete der brünette Mann keinen weiteren Angriff auf seinen Bruder mehr. Er brodelte vor Wut, jedoch von einer gewissen Distanz aus, seine Atemzüge waren lang und schwer, seine Pupillen hatten sich adlerartig verengt. „Und was dich angeht...", er sah auf Hirato hinab. „Wir müssen reden. In mein Büro. Jetzt."

„Du erteilst mir doch nicht etwa Befehle, oder? Warum sollte ich gehorchen?"

„Jetzt!" der anschließende Schrei erschreckte jeden Anwesenden. Irgendwo hatte ein Gehilfe ein Glas fallen lassen. Alle vier Männer ignorierten es.

Hirato grinste schelmisch und hielt seine Hände in vorgetäuschter Abwehr vor sich. „Nachdem du so nett gefragt hast..." Er drehte sich schwungvoll herum und ging auf die Büro-Suite im hinteren Bereich zu, während er beschwingt durch die Büronischenreihen der Anwaltsgehilfen stolzierte.

Akari wartete, bis sich die Bürotür schloss, bevor er seinen Griff um Gareki lockerte. „Yogi, nimm ihn mit und... macht etwas Produktives."

Der junge Gehilfe nickte. Akari rieb sich müde über das Gesicht, bevor er Hirato folgte. _Ich brauche Urlaub._ Ein leichtes Zupfen an seinem Ärmel hielt ihn auf. _Ein permanentes Zupfen._ „Was denn noch?" fuhr er Yogi an und bereute seine Schroffheit im nächsten Augenblick wieder. Es war schließlich nicht Yogis Schuld.

„Um, d-d-du wirst Gareki doch nicht feuern, oder? Er wollte mir nur helfen."

_Seltsam, dass er jemanden verteidigte, den er gerade erst getroffen hatte. Und Gareki ist nicht gerade der ritterliche Typ._ Akari schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Ich habe seit Jahren auf Jemanden gewartet, der diesem Bastard mal Eine reinhaut." Er zeigte ein kaum wahrnehmbares, bestärkendes Nicken. Das bewegte Yogi dazu, ihn umarmen zu wollen. Der jüngere Mann öffnete seine Arme und ging mit einem zuversichtlichen Schritt auf seinen Vorgesetzten zu, bevor ihn Akaris abwehrende Hand in seinem Gesicht stoppte.

Nicht im Geringsten enttäuscht über Akaris Distanziertheit (er hatte sich schon lange daran gewöhnt), ließ Yogi seine Arme herabfallen und strahlte, bevor er zusammen mit einem sehr erleichterten Gareki im Schlepptau zur Tür hinaus lief.

* * *

Als Akari das Büro betrat, saß Hirato in _seinem_ Stuhl, die schlanken Beine über _seinem_ Arbeitsplatz übereinander gelegt. Der unverfrorene Wüstling brachte schließlich den Anstand auf, die beleidigenden Gliedmaßen herunterzunehmen und Akari blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich gegen den Teil des Schreibtisches zu lehnen, der soeben gerade noch von Hiratos Füßen besetzt war. Alle übrigen Oberflächen waren mit meterhohen Stapeln von Unterlagen bedeckt.

Er bereute, dass er die Unterlagen nicht vorher sortiert hatte; denn seinem ehemaligen Geliebten so nah gegenüber zu stehen, war eine Qual. Er überlegte, ob er nicht die Jalousien öffnen oder ein paar Akten einordnen sollte, damit er etwas zum Tun hatte, aber das hätte seine Nervosität nur noch mehr hervorgehoben.

„Was sollte diese kleine Show eben?" fragte er in sanften Ton, zu erschöpft für Spielereien.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Gareki für dich arbeitet. Habe ich das nicht deutlich genug klar gemacht?"

„Richtig", antwortete Akari knapp. „Es wäre ja eine Schande, wenn er kein Eckbüro im Loop-Stadtviertel hätte."

„Darum geht es nicht." Hiratos Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich in Etwas, das nach Ernsthaftigkeit aussah. Er legte die Hand leicht an seine Wange. Eine kleine Risswunde zog sich über seine zarte Haut, wahrscheinlich von Garekis Ring. Akari ertappte sich dabei, diese Wunde mit Antiseptik und einem Kuss behandeln zu wollen. Er verdrängte diese Vorstellung aus seinem Gedächtnis und hasste sich für diesen Gedanken. Er konnte sich doch nicht nach einem Mann sehnen, der ihn auf so grausame Art und Weise fallen gelassen hatte. „Ich möchte, dass er auf die Juristische Fakultät geht. Er kann meinetwegen freiwillige Arbeit machen, doch er braucht eine richtige Ausbildung. Zukünftige Arbeitgeber werden nicht so entgegenkommend wie du sein, nicht einmal gemeinnützige Organisationen."

Akari müsste lügen, wenn er sagen würde, dass ihn diese Offenbarung nicht geradezu verblüffte. Also war Hirato doch kein _komplett_ oberflächlicher, status-besessener und degenerierter Mensch. „Und um das zu gewährleisten, hast du seinen Weg in die Yale-Universität erkauft?" Er war ein _mäßig_ oberflächlicher, status-besessener und degenerierter Mensch.

„Die Idee war nicht eine meiner Besten", gab er in sanften Ton zu. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es herausfinden würde."

„Du göttlicher Idiot. Er wäre aufgrund seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten angenommen worden und du hast ihm diese Möglichkeit genommen." tadelte ihn Akari und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „In deinem Kopf wimmelt es in letzter Zeit nur so von schlechten Ideen, oder?"

„Wenn du die Idee meinst, hier her zu kommen; ich hatte ja nicht erwartet, vor dem mächtigen Akari Dezart, Verteidiger der Gerechtigkeit, angegriffen zu werden." Es war sarkastisch und spöttisch, ja, aber es war eine spur von Sympathie darin wahrzunehmen. "Ohne deinen Umhang bist du wohl weniger wirkungsvoll, mmmh?"

Es war ein beachtliches Maß an Disziplin erforderlich, um sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. „Erwarte kein Mitleid von mir. Du hättest ausweichen können."

„Ja", sagte Hirato beiläufig. „Es _ist_ das erste Mal, dass er einen Treffer gelandet hat."

„Warum lässt du dich dann treffen?"

Der Satz rief eindeutig eine Reaktion hervor. Der brünette Mann lehnte sich nach vorne und starrte seinen Gegenüber an, als ob er ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ungewöhnlich aufrichtig, fast nachdenklich, und ließ einen Hauch von Verzückung erkennen. „Ich hätte erwartet, dass ein Mann deines Kalibers, das erahnen könnte."

Plötzlich öffnete sich der Boden unter Akari. Die überraschende Erkenntnis stürzte mit der Wucht des Faustschlags, den der Mann seinetwegen erlitten hatte, über den Strafverfolger herein. „Er hätte sonst mich getroffen", flüsterte Akari, der Schock in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Ich war im Weg." Instinktiv hielt er die Hand an den Mund, als wenn er gerade Flüche der übelsten Sorte von sich gegeben hätte. „Du hast _mich_ beschützt?" Kristallklare Augen versuchten eine Spur von Hinterlist oder Duplizität in dem vor ihm sitzenden Mann zu finden. Sie fanden keine.

„Ist das denn so schwer zu glauben?" Hirato stand auf, legte vorsichtig seine eleganten Finger um Akaris Handgelenk und zog die Hand anschließend sanft von seinem Mund weg. „Wäre es denn so verabscheuenswürdig, wenn ich...", er lehnte sich langsam näher zu Akari hin und reduzierte den Abstand zwischen ihnen bis auf wenige Millimeter. Akari konnte seinen Atem spüren, was seinen Körper mit einer Vielzahl von irritierenden Reizen durchflutete. _Nein, ich begehre ihn nicht. Ich kann nicht._ _Nicht nach all dem, was passiert ist_.

Akari atmete tief durch und schreckte zurück, als unglaublich weiche Lippen an seinen entlang geisterten. Da Hirato so berechnend vorging, hatte er einen Kuss fast erwartet und doch war der Kontakt wie ein elektrischer Stromschlag, der seine Nerven prickeln und surren ließ , als wenn er unter Hochspannung stünde. Wie lebhaft er sich an den Geschmack des anderen Mannes erinnern konnte – rauchig und üppig mit einem Hauch von Süße, ähnlich wie sein Lieblingskaffee. Scheinbar berauschend genug, um ihn sogar Jahre später noch danach gieren zu lassen. Nichtsdestotrotz war er nicht mehr jung und naiv und folglich, nicht mehr empfänglich für dieselben Verlockungen, wie sein damaliges Ich. „Wenn du auch nur ein bisschen Anstand in dir übrig hast, dann tust du das nicht."

„Du müsstest es besser wissen." Hirato bewegte sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter nach vorne und presste sich gegen ihn. „Du bist der Prinzipientreue, nicht wahr?" Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Akaris und rief unzählige Erinnerungen und Empfindungen hervor, die der blonde Mann längst vergessen geglaubt hatte. „Ich habe dich vermisst – wie du dich unter mir anfühlst, wie du erschauderst wenn du kommst, wie es mich erregt hat, wenn du meinen Namen riefst." Eine fordernde Hand verfing sich in rosafarbenes Haar. „Ich kann andere Dinge tun, außer zu verletzen, wenn du mich lässt."

_Das tut weh_. „Halt.", brachte Akari hervor, während er sich immer noch wie in einem Fiebertraum gefangen fühlte.

Die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass sein Ex-Liebhaber seine Zurückhaltung augenblicklich erkennen konnte, die Intention in jedem verstohlenen Blick. Hirato konnte auf diese geringe Entfernung wahrscheinlich dass sanfte Schlagen seines Herzens hören. Vielleicht ließ er deshalb nicht sofort von ihm ab. Er verweilte, zweifellos war er sich vollkommen darüber bewusst, was seine Berührungen mit Akari machten. „Sag dass du nicht willst und ich werde gehen."

Es kostete ihn alles, was der er an Standhaftigkeit besaß. „Ich will dich nicht."

Schließlich wich der brünette Mann zurück. Unbehagen machte sich zwischen ihnen breit und ließ Minuten wie Stunden erscheinen. In der Zwischenzeit ertappte sich Akari dabei, wie er seinen Blick auf alles Mögliche richtete, nur nicht auf seinen Aggressor. Den anderen Mann anzusehen und festzustellen, dass diese cleveren Hände und samtweichen Lippen über seine Haut gleiten könnten mit nur einem Wort, reichte, um ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er versuchte erfolglos alle Visionen aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, in denen Hiratos Rücken gegen den Schreibtisch schlug, während sauber geordnete Papierstapel zu Boden fielen. Er konnte bereits spüren, wie auskundschaftende Finger kleine Muster auf seiner nackten Haut zeichneten. Das war schon genug, um seine Arme über der Brust zu verschränken, damit sie nicht ungehindert herumwanderten.

Nachdem er sich in Akaris stiller Unruhe gesonnt hatte, schürzte Hirato seine Lippen, so als ob er gerade die verlockendsten Geheimnisse der Erde enthüllt hätte. Diese Veränderung in seinem Verhalten ließ die Raumtemperatur merklich sinken und zog Akaris ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Danke", murmelte er in alarmierenden Ton.

„Für was?" fragte Akari verstört, sein Kopf drehte sich bei dem Versuch den Sinn der neuesten Entwicklungen zu begreifen.

„Dafür, dass du mich daran erinnert hast, was für ein untauglicher Lügner du doch bist." Seine Worte enthielten Gift und sein kristallklarer Blick wurde ernst und verhärtete sich. „Letzte Nacht, hattest du mich wirklich überzeugt, dass du keine Reue empfindest, mit deiner künstlichen Überzeugung und Selbstsicherheit." Ein schallendes, boshaftes Lachen ertönte. „Und ich bin der Unehrliche? Du hast dich selbst betrogen, Herr Rechtsberater. Du willst mich... und es bringt dich um, nicht wahr? All das zu begehren, was du hasst." Er durchquerte mit großen Schritten den Raum, legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke und warf einen letzten Blick in Akaris Richtung. „Wie heuchlerisch."

„Hirato, nicht—" _Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen._ Denn genau das war es—die fluchtartige Distanz, die kalten Augen, das bedrohende Verhalten. Es war Schmerz, als Feindseligkeit getarnt. Und nur Akari konnte wissen, wie das zu interpretieren war, denn nur er hatte die Macht, den anderen Mann zu verwunden.

„Oh bitte, halte dich nicht mit Ausflüchten auf", unterbrach ihn der Strafverteidiger. Seine Maske war wieder perfekt in Schuss und die vorgetäuschte Höflichkeit intakt. „Und meinetwegen schon gar nicht." Er verließ das Zimmer.

„—gehen", flüsterte Akari einer fest ins Schloss gefallenen Tür entgegen. _Lass mich erklären._ „Geh nicht."

Aber Hirato war bereits außerhalb seiner Reichweite.


	4. Chapter 4

Auf dem Heimweg zu seiner Eigentumswohnung im Nobelviertel fuhr Hirato aggressiver als gewöhnlich. Das beruhigende Grau des Lake Michigan zog mit verlorener Wirkung an seinem Fenster vorbei. Er war nicht direkt frustriert, aber es ließ ihn auch nicht ganz unberührt. Natürlich war selbst das geringste Anzeichen von Wankelmütigkeit für einen emotionsloslosen Mistkerl extrem unziemlich. Diese Erkenntnis allein, trug noch mehr zur Verschlechterung seiner derzeitigen Stimmung bei.

Obgleich er in der Hoffnung, die Kontrolle über Gareki zu gewinnen, zum Büro des District Attorneys gefahren war, wusste er, dass er bei diesem Unterfangen mit relativ hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit scheitern würde. Sein jüngerer Bruder war von der hartnäckigen Sorte; immer schon gewesen. Ihm gesunden Menschenverstand beizubringen, würde nahezu an ein Wunder grenzen und Hiratos Anteil an wunderlichen Geschehnissen war ausgeschöpft, nachdem er Akaris Trunkenheit in jener Nacht nicht zu seinem Vorteil genutzt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz war es einen Versuch wert gewesen, seinen Bruder aus den unbefleckten Händen des Blonden zu reißen. Immerhin war Gareki seine Verantwortung; es wäre nicht gut, ihm zu gewähren, seine Seele an den Feind zu verkaufen, und schon gar nicht kampflos. Und doch müsste er lügen, würde er behaupten, dass der Reiz den bekanntermaßen stoischen Strafverfolger, aus der Fassung zu bringen, nichts mit seinem Komplott zu tun hatte. Natürlich hatte er letzte Nacht versprochen, sich von Akari fernzuhalten, aber sich so eine günstige Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen, überstieg selbst seine außerordentliche Gabe für Zurückhaltung.

Doch immerhin, das musste man ihm lassen, verlief alles nach Plan. Ok, abgesehen vom plötzlichen Entbrennen seines Verlangens, dass sich nun tief unter seine Haut grub. Das hatte er nicht geplant.

Er war gewissenhaft und methodisch vorgegangen und war selbst auf das unwahrscheinlichste Resultat vorbereitet gewesen. Der Plan war einfach: Unerwartet aufkreuzen, Gareki gegen sich aufbringen und soweit provozieren, dass er leichtsinnig würde und damit Akari veranlassen, ihn zu feuern. Garekis erfolglose Gegenwart war schließlich ein niedriger Preis für eine sichere Zukunft.

Doch wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, erschien die Tatsache, dass der junge Mann tatsächlich die Faust gegen ihn erhoben hatte, doch ziemlich rätselhaft. Er hätte vielleicht damit gerechnet, dass er gegen eine Wand schlagen, gegen einen Abfalleimer treten oder ein, zwei Bleistifthalter umstoßen würde. Gareki war zwar schnell reizbar, aber er war nicht der Typ, der Anderen gegenüber gewalttätig wurde. Sein uncharakteristisches Verhalten machte die Situation umso unterhaltsamer. Hirato war sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden und seine Stimmung gewann wieder an Schwung.

Sein zufriedenes Grinsen verschwand bei dem Gedanken, dass Akari verletzt werden hätte können. Der Strafverfolger wäre vollkommen unvorbereitet getroffen worden, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit war mehr auf die bevorstehende Konfrontation gerichtet, als auf seine eigene Person. _Ich hätte ihn nicht schützen sollen._ _Ich habe ihm schon so oft gesagt, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen soll._ Das wäre wirklich der vernünftigste Weg gewesen, pädagogisch gesehen zumindest. Trotzdem war die Vorstellung, dass Akari überhaupt leiden müsste, aufgrund einer List, die er sich ausgedacht hatte, nicht akzeptabel. Hirato hatte also nur das Notwendige getan.

Das „Notwendige" hätte eigentlich aufhören müssen, nachdem er seinen Bruder davon abgehalten hatte, dem anderen Mann Schaden zuzufügen. Es gehörte nicht zum „Notwendigen", es auf Verführung anzulegen und desto mehr er seine Beweggründe dafür hinterfragte, desto mehr verwirrte es ihn. Hinzu kam, dass die Tatsache, dass Akari vor seiner Liebkosung zurückgewichen war, scheinbar ausgereicht hatte, um seinen Verstand zum Erliegen zu bringen und er sich zu Beleidigungen und unfairen Beschuldigungen niedergelassen hatte. Es war ganz offensichtlich längst nicht mehr unterhaltsam, wenn sich die rubinroten Augen des anderen Mannes vor Schmerz trübten. In Wirklichkeit war es das nicht im Entferntesten.

Die Stimme seines Unterbewusstseins – die er normalerweise ignorierte – kam schließlich zum Vorschein und brachte alles, was sich in der letzten Stunde ereignet hatte, unweigerlich zu Tage: _Du hast ihn nicht beschützt._ _Nicht wirklich. Was du getan hast, war das Gegenteil._ Und das, so dachte Hirato, war genug, um nun Abstand zu Akari zu halten. _Es ist das Mindeste, was ich ihm schulde._

Wenn nur der Akari in seinen Erinnerungen ebenso entgegenkommend wäre, wie das gegenwärtige Exemplar.

* * *

„Wieder falsch!" Akari stöhnte, lange Finger massierten seine Stirn auf eine Art und Weise, die er über das vergangene Jahr hinweg perfektioniert hatte. Eine romantische Beziehung mit Hirato, so schien es, war eine permanente Geduldsprobe. „Du wurdest hier zugelassen. Wie kommt es, dass du den Scharfsinn eines einzelligen Organismus besitzt?"

Es war ironisch, dass ein scharfsinniger Mann wie Akari nicht bemerkte, dass sein Partner ihn nur ärgerte, um seine zarte Haut zum erröten zu bringen. _Zu einfach_, dachte Hirato schadenfroh. Sie lagen ausgestreckt auf dem Bett inmitten eines regelrechten Büchersees, ihre Augen klebten (vermeintlich) an ihren Notizen. Die Abschlussprüfungen sollten am nächsten Morgen beginnen.

„Okay, nur noch einmal", bettelte Hirato, seine Amethyst-Augen leuchteten fröhlich. Akari hatte den Fall bereits vier Mal erklärt. Jede weitere Darlegung war vollkommen unnötig; Wenn er alles noch mal durchdachte, verstand der Brünette alles voll und ganz. Aber der kratzbürstige, hellhaarige Jurastudent mit dem kristall-klaren Blick, der sich so genüsslich vor ihm rekelte, war ein unerträglich verführerischer Lehrer. Er absorbierte jede Silbe des autoritären Sprachstils seines Bettgefährten, ließ sich von diesem tiefen Grummeln überfluten und seine Gedanken in Flammen aufgehen.

Akari stöhnte ungeduldig. Hirato lachte und bekam daraufhin prompt ein Kissen ins Gesicht geworfen. „Du Idiot", grummelte der Blonde. „Ich stehe auch ohne deinen Unfug unter genug Druck." Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber Hirato nahm die vage Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seinen blass-rosa Lippen wahr.

_Wie bezaubernd. _Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er krabbelte über das Bett wie ein Raubtier; Gewandte, muskulöse Arme und Beine navigierten mit außergewöhnlichem Geschick an den gefährlich positionierten Bücherstapeln vorbei. Einige wurden dabei kurzerhand auf den Boden geschoben, um Akari auf der Matratze festzunageln.

„Oh nein. Wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen. Wag es ja nicht, -mph-" Hirato grinste in den Kuss hinein, während sein Opfer hin und hergerissen war zwischen „sich entziehen" oder „näher kommen".

Geschickte Finger glitten durch erdbeerfarbige Haarsträhnen, Hirato zog sanft an ihnen, während er an Akaris Gesicht entlang knabberte. Wie wäre es mit ein paar Extra Credits, Herr Professor? Ich verspreche, ich mache die Arbeit." Mit diesen Worten wanderte eine unbeherrschte Hand von Akaris Haaren hinunter bis zu seiner Gürtellinie, und tauchte ohne den Geringsten Vorbehalt darunter.

„Fuck." Der kultivierte und elegante Wortschatz seines Geliebten setzte in solchen Situationen auf spektakuläre Weise aus und wurde verdrängt durch uncharakteristische Obszönitäten und ein ungeheuer großes Aufgebot an vier-buchstabigen Wörtern. Hirato liebte es, wie der stets gefasste als Genie betitelte Mann die Selbstkontrolle verlor. Er war hinreißend, wenn er so verdorben war... und absolut überwältigend, wenn er kam. Es war also kein Wunder, dass der Brünette sich bei nur der geringsten Chance, nach Kräften bemühte, um Akari zu verführen.

„Das ist definitiv der Plan", flüsterte er, während er am Ansatz seines Halses saugte. Als das Blut in Akaris Lippen rauschte, wurde eindeutig: er war nun bereit mitzumachen. Trotzdem, hielt Hirato lange genug inne, um seinen Geliebten mit äußerster Ernsthaftigkeit zu betrachten. „Sag mir, du willst es nicht und ich höre hier auf."

Akaris ungläubiges Lachen war so wohlklingend wie das Lied eines Seraphims, zumindest in den Ohren eines Bittstellers. „Du Bastard! Und das fragst du mich, nachdem du mich auf diese Weise streichelst. Als ob ich will, dass du jetzt aufhörst."

Der Saboteur summte zufrieden gegen erhitzte Haut, während er mit einem geübten Handgriff ihre Kleidung abstreifte. „Dein dreckiges Mundwerk, ich werde es für einen sehr guten Zweck einsetzen." versprach er, während er einer Spur entlang einer durchtrainierten Brust folgte und dabei immer leidenschaftlicher mit den Zähnen zubiss. „.. später."

„Wenn ich morgen nicht bestehe – ah! – dann bring ich dich verdammt noch mal um!" brachte Akari zwischen flachen Atemstößen heraus. „ .. in deinem – fuck! – Schlaf!"

Der Brünette lachte leise in sich hinein. „Du müsstest schon _versuchen_, nicht zu bestehen. Und außerdem tue ich dir einen Gefallen." Er schaute zu seiner Eroberung auf. Nur ein leichtes Vorspiel und Akaris helle Haut war bereits stark errötet. Er hatte seinen Kopf zurückgeworfen, dabei kamen die strammen Muskelzüge an seinem Hals zum Vorschein, sowie die zahlreichen kleinen roten Flecken, die in letzter Zeit dort entstanden waren. Hirato grinste lüstern.

„W—wie denn?" fragte Akari. Also wirklich, so ein klarer Kopf war schon beeindruckend, wenn man bedachte, dass eine Zunge gerade seine Leistengegend erkundete. Andererseits war er eben einfach brillant. Also war es nicht anders zu erwarten, dass er trotz der Ablenkung noch folgerichtig reagieren konnte.

„Stressabbau." Hiratos Mund ersetzte seine Hand und der blonde Mann brachte nur ein langgezogenes, zittriges Zischen hervor und ergriff rabenschwarze Haarlocken, um Halt zu finden. Er windete sich stöhnend, als kleine Schauer der Lust durch das Vibrieren von amüsierten Lachen seine Wirbelsäule entlangliefen.

Keiner der beiden Männer sah am nächsten Morgen auch nur annähernd ausgeruht (oder präsentabel) aus, aber beide erschienen sie recht schick. Trotz der ausgesprochen langen Nacht, schafften es beide, verdienterweise, die gesamte Klasse zu übertreffen.

* * *

Chicagos talentiertester Strafverteidiger stand in seinem perfekt eingerichteten Wohnzimmer. Die minimalistischen Schwarz-Weißtöne konnten ihn nicht von diesen bittersüßen Erinnerungen ablenken, die sich nun darin manifestierten. Scharfe Augen verfolgten die weite Ausdehnung des Lake Michigan und schauten von seinem Fenster im 60. Stock aus in Richtung Hyde Park. Wenn er die Augen zusammenkniff, konnte er die Türme der Universität, die eine halbe Stadt entfernt lagen, vage erkennen. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur seine Einbildung.

_Es ist gefährlich nach hinten zu schauen. Ich habe zu hart gearbeitet, um zurückzugehen – nicht einmal zu einem atemberaubenden blonden Mann der nach Sünde schmeckt und sich anfühlt wie kein Anderer. _

Das zweite Mal in zwei Tagen, bekräftigte er sich in seinem Entschluss, den anderen Mann in Frieden zu lassen. Es war das Beste für Beide.

Es erschien paradox, dass der Strafverteidiger überzeugt war, dass er aufgrund von Gleichgültigkeit oder Mangel an Gefühlen sitzen gelassen wurde. _Wenn er nur wüsste, dass ich es war, vor dem ich ihn schützen wollte_, dachte Hirato, ein müdes Lächeln breitete sich über seinen Lippen aus. _Es ist zu spät jetzt._

Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und rief Tsukitachi an. Augenblicklich erschöpft, ließ er seine langen Finger durch sein tintenschwarzes Haar gleiten.

„Hallo?" Der Rothaarige klang immer so, als würde er jeden Augenblick anfangen zu kichern. Es war eine mitreißende Wesensart, die mitunter zu ihrer beständigen Freundschaft beitrug.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen."

„Welchen?"

„Sag Bizante, dass ich heute von zu Hause aus arbeite."

Tsukitachi zögerte, aber willigte schließlich ein. „.. ok, sicher."

„Danke." sagte er und wollte das Gespräch beenden.

„Hey, Hirato?" der besorgte Ton in der Stimme seines Gesprächspartners verärgerte ihn ein wenig. _Bin ich denn so durchschaubar? Wie enttäuschend. _

„Ja?"

„Bist du in Ordnung?" Tsukitachi hielt inne. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, fuhr er fort. „Du scheinst ein wenig... abgelenkt."

Er stöhnte. „Mir geht es gut." und weil er wusste, dass das allein nicht zufriedenstellend war fügte er hinzu „...mittlerweile."

„Okay. Du weißt, dass du mich anrufen kannst, wenn du etwas brauchst, ja?" Es war ein aufrichtiges Angebot, dessen war er sich sicher. Tsukitachi war niemand, der etwas vorgab. Allgemein betrachtet jedenfalls nicht.

_Über das kann ich nicht mit dir sprechen. _„Ich weiß das zu schätzen, aber es geht mir gut. Wirklich. Es ist nur, dass mein Bruder heute auf mich losgegangen ist und ich möchte meinen Klienten lieber nicht mit einem ramponierten Kiefer entgegentreten."

„Gareki hat dir eine reingehauen?" Sein Geständnis erntete heiteres Gelächter, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. „Hast du es verdient?"

„Vielleicht." Er lächelte das imaginäre Bild seines zornigen Bruders liebevoll an. „Aber glaub mir, das war es wert. Ich seh dich am Montag."

* * *

Nach der dritten Tasse Kaffee (von einem ungewohnt zuvorkommenden brünetten jungen Mann gebraut), fühlte sich Akari schon eher wie der feinste Strafverfolger der Stadt. Er war den ganzen Nachmittag über in in Bereitschaft gewesen. Er war produktiv und wunderbar beschäftigt gewesen, deshalb war er größtenteils abgehärtet gegen den wirren Gedanken von Hiratos Lippen auf seinen. Das dachte er zumindest. Nachdem er sich zum gefühlten Tausendsten Mal dabei ertappt hatte, wie er mit zögernden Fingern über seine Lippen strich, gestand er sich ein, dass seine Immunität dem anderen Mann gegenüber dürftiger ausfiel, als er zuvor angenommen hatte. _Zur Hölle mit ihm. _Er überlegte sogar kurz, diesen hinterhältigen Wicht anzurufen und ihm mit einer Klage wegen körperlichen Übergriffs zu drohen. _Ah, aber er will ja bloß, dass ich so reagiere. Vielleicht ist Schweigen das Beste... _

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien.

„Herein", rief er, dankbar für die Unterbrechung.

Sein neuester Bürozuwachs schob sich durch die Türe und verhielt sich ungewöhnlich kleinlaut, seine Augen auf den Teppich gerichtet.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Gareki?" _Und rede nicht über ihn_, fügte er mental hinzu.

„Es tut mir so leid."

Akari hob eine Augenbraue, leicht überrascht. „Was denn?"

„Dass ich Hirato hier her gebracht und dass ich dir Ärger gemacht habe, nachdem du so nett warst, mir eine Arbeitsstelle zu geben."

„Das braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Ich habe bereits mit einem Besuch von deinem ehrwürdigen Bruder gerechnet, als ich dich eingestellt habe." Er rieb seine Schläfen; Gespräche über seinen einstigen Geliebten waren so verdammt mühselig.

„Naja, ich bin sicher, du hast in deinem Metier mit vielen bösartigen Dreckskerlen zu tun, ohne dass ich noch einen draufsetze."

Akari antwortete mit einem resignierten Stöhnen und gab sich geschlagen. „Dein Bruder ist nicht bösartig. Er sorgt sich mehr um dich, als du denkst, oder als du dir selbst eingestehen willst, scheinbar." Ernste nektarinfarbige Augen fixierten Kobaltblaue. Er wäre in Bedrängnis geraten, hätte er erklären müssen, warum er es für unbedingt notwendig hielt, dem jungen Mann diese Sache zu vermitteln; er schuldete Hirato ganz sicher nichts. „Was du für „einmischen" hältst, ist nichts Anderes als ein Zeichen seiner Zuwendung.

„Er mischt sich auch bei dir ein. Nach deiner Logik bedeutet das - "

„-wahrscheinlich nicht. Bei mir ist das aus einer gebliebenen Gewohnheit heraus oder aus Feindseligkeit. Ich kann nicht sagen, welches von Beidem." Dass noch echte, bedeutsame Gefühle zwischen ihnen existierten, war eine viel zu ermüdende Vorstellung. „Jedenfalls, ich hab einen Berg von Polizeiberichten zu analysieren, also wenn du mich entschuldigst..."

„Eine Sache noch, " sagte Gareki, während seine Wangen leicht erröteten.

„Ja?"

„Yogi. Das war's für ihn, oder?"

Der ältere Mann zwang sein aufkommendes Lächeln zu einer strammen, geraden Linie, bevor es sich manifestieren konnte. „Nein. Aber ich frage mich, warum du so besorgt bist um ihn. Ihr habt euch doch erst heute Morgen getroffen."

„Er ist ein wirklich netter Typ. Es wäre schlimm, wenn er wegen mir gefeuert werden würde."

„Mache ich den Eindruck eines Idioten?" spöttelte Akari.

Gareki schnaubte nur verärgert, bevor er nachgab, als er merkte, dass er auf ein mentales Wortgefecht nicht vorbereitet war. „Okay. Gut. Wie auch immer. Er ist heiß. Sehr heiß. Nicht, dass das was Neues wäre. Jeder da draußen auf der Straße würde das Gleiche behaupten." Ein paar Atemzüge lang war es still zwischen ihnen; der Jugendliche wartete eindeutig auf eine Reaktion. Er erhielt eine. „Oh, verdammt, Akari!"

Es war nahezu unmöglich für Akari, das Grinsen noch länger zu unterdrücken, dass durch Garekis Verlegenheit hervorgerufen wurde. „Ich hatte so etwas vermutet." Der Strafverfolger wurde etwas ernsthafter in der Hoffnung ihm damit ausreichend Achtsamkeit zu vermitteln. „Du solltest wissen, dass Yogi... außergewöhnlich ist. Durch seine Vergangenheit ist er emotional etwas instabil. Wie du heute erlebt hast, kann er von einem Augenblick auf den Anderen von harmlos und unschuldig auf zornig und unnachgiebig umschalten.

Er ist—"

Gareki unterbrach ihn mit einer abweisenden Geste. „Hör zu, du warst immer mehr wie ein Bruder für mich als Hirato und ich weiß alles, was du getan hast, zu schätzen. Aber ich kann gerade keine Verhätschelei gebrauchen."

„Ich schütze damit nicht dich." In Akaris Augen blitzte eine Warnung. „Jage ihm nicht nur mit der Absicht, ihn erobern zu wollen hinterher_." Denn er würde so einfach hereinfallen, wie ich es tat. _

Der Jüngere nickte einsichtig. „Verstanden."

* * *

Die Nacht fiel sanft über Chicago wie Seide. Hirato war so in seine Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass er es gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Er drehte sich in seinem Stuhl und starrte durch die Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers auf eine glitzernde Metropole. Seine derzeitigen Räumlichkeiten hatten ihn ein halbes Vermögen gekostet und als er sah, wie das Herz der Stadt sich wie ein goldenes Netz weit in den blau-schwarzen Horizont hinein verzweigte, wurde ihm erneut der unschätzbare Wert dieser Aussicht bewusst. Die Welt von oben betrachtet erschien formbar – als wenn er sie nach Belieben verändern könnte mit nur ein paar netten Worten und dem einen oder anderen charmanten Augenzwinkern. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er sich für eine Eigentumswohnung im 60. Stockwerk eines Glaspalastes, der an den Himmel grenzte, entschieden; jeder Raum bot eine andere Aussicht dar, eine andere Möglichkeit, wie ein Gott auf die Menschen dort unten in gelassener Weise herabzuschauen.

Wenn es ihn nicht länger zufrieden stellte, nur mehr von oben teilzuhaben, ließ er sich dazu herab sich unter die Bewohner Chicagos zu mischen, vorzugsweise in einer angesagten Bar, in der sich die Schönen und Reichen versammelten und des Öfteren mit den moralisch Bedenkenlosen mit einem gewissen Bedürfnis.

Nachdem er seiner Arbeit überdrüssig wurde, entschied er, dass eine Liebschaft (für eine Nacht) ihn möglicherweise seine Vergangenheit vergessen lassen könnte. Ein Grinsen zog über seine Mundwinkel, als er sich ausmalte, wie ein anderer Körper ausgestreckt unter ihm lag, schweißgetränkte Haut an seiner und heißer Atem in seinen Ohren. _Ein Wundermittel gegen all meine Sorgen._

Eine Stunde später begab er sich in die exklusivste Hochhaus-Lounge der Stadt, seine violetten, raubtierartigen Augen durchsuchten die Menge nach einem passenden Zielobjekt. Der Raum war nur spärlich besetzt und ungewöhnlich ruhig, aber das hatte ihn in der Vergangenheit noch nie in seinen Ambitionen behindert. Heute Nacht, jedoch musste sich der Anwalt nicht um Eigenwerbung bemühen. Ein schmächtiger blonder Mann beobachtete ihn, seitdem er den Raum betreten hatte. Der Fremde lauerte im Schatten, trank gemächlich einen Drink, und wartete eindeutig den richtigen Moment ab, um seine Beute zu sichern. Schließlich pirschte er sich heran und setzte sich auf einen benachbarten Stuhl. Seine hellen Augen verdüsterten sich lüstern. „Du wirkst einsam", sagte er.

_Und du wirkst wie Beute. Allerdings Beute mit klischeehaften Zeilen._ „Du bist sehr überheblich, nicht?" Hirato drehte sich zu ihm und betrachtete seinen Freier abschätzig. Schlanke Arme und Beine, blass, fast leuchtende Haut und Augen, die wie Juwelen unter dem atmosphärischen Licht wirkten. Der Mann legte seinen Kopf schräg zur Seite und er erkannte, dass seine Augen grau waren, nicht rubinfarben. Nicht wie Akaris. Dieser fehlgeleitete Gedanke wurde mit einem weiteren Long-Drink weggespült. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Nenn mich Xander", sagte er geradeheraus.

_Ein mysteriöses Pseudonym. Wie einfallslos, _dachteHirato im Stillen. Er war in der Tat interessiert, aber bei Weitem nicht beeindruckt von dieser ungeschickten Technik. „Ist das dein echter Name?"

„Spielt das eine Rolle?" fragte der Blonde, seine Lippen verzerrten sich auf gaunerische Art und Weise. Ah, also war dieser auffallende, von sich selbst überzeugte Typ ein Draufgänger. _Perfekt._

Hirato erwiderte sein äußerst entwaffnendes Lächeln. „Nein."

Seine kalten Finger strichen sanft über die kleine Risswunde an seiner Wange. _In der Tat, überheblich... Und ziemlich frech noch dazu. Wie niedlich. _Xander lehnte sich nach vorne, sein Atem hauchte über die dünne, leicht geschwollene Schramme. Er beugte sich daran vorbei und flüsterte in Hiratos Ohr, er konnte den warmen Atem an seinem Hals spüren. „Wer würde denn ein Gesicht wie dieses so verunstalten? Ein abgewiesener Geliebter vielleicht?"

„Leider ist die Wahrheit weit weniger spannend. Geschwister-Rivalität."

„Du armes Ding." Unter der Theke, landete eine Hand unauffällig auf seinem Oberschenkel und wanderte auf skandalöse immer weiter hoch. Mit beeindruckender Unbekümmertheit folgte sein Daumen dem Saum der Hose. „Glücklicherweise, habe ich genau das Richtige, um dich aufzuheitern."

„Tatsächlich?" Hirato fragte sich allmählich, wieviel Alkohol er zu sich genommen hatte, dass er mit so geringem Aufwand seitens seines Möchte-gern-Verführers zu überzeugen war. Nach einiger Überlegung, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es ihn im Grunde nicht störte. Unkomplizierter Sex war ohnehin sein Ziel und dieser Xander würde sich sicherlich mit einer Nacht zufrieden stellen lassen. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass er darüber hinaus wirklich anziehend und erfahren erschien, standen die Ereignisse der nächsten Stunden fest.

* * *

Das Licht, dass durch die Schlafzimmerfenster fiel gab dem zerzausten, silbrigen Haar einen blauen Schimmer. Xander hatte alle Erwartungen mehr als erfüllt, und doch gierte Hirato nach etwas, dass jenseits seiner Reichweite lauerte. Vielleicht wurde seine Sehnsucht durch die Form der langen Gliedmaßen, die sich unter der Decke abzeichneten hervorgerufen. Wenn er nur lange genug hinsah, konnte er sich vorstellen, wie Akaris schlanker Körper sein Bett wärmte. Oder vielleicht lag es daran, dass seine heutige Eroberung mehr als nur eine flüchtige Ähnlichkeit mit seinem früheren Liebhaber hatte. Wahrscheinlich lag es auch daran, dass es den schlafenden Mann nicht im Geringsten störte, dass er so oft vom Bett aufstand und sich wieder hinlegte. Wie er Akaris verschlafenen Blick vermisste, wann immer er sich bewegte, so als wenn er es nicht nur von Hirato erwartete, sondern als seine Verpflichtung ansah, dass er jeden nächtlichen Augenblick in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe verbrachte. _Jener_ blonde Mann war stets greifbarer und anschmiegsamer nach dem Sex. _Jenem _blonden Mann misslang es niemals ihn vollkommen zufrieden zu stellen. Dieser blonde Mann war ein Schatten desjenigen, dessen Platz er besetzte. Hirato lächelte bitter, als seine Augen über die schlafende Gestalt an seiner Seite schweiften.

Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy, und riss ihn aus seiner Nostalgie und seinen Bettnachbar aus dem Schlaf. Xander setzte sich auf und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis sich seine Augen anpassen konnten, gerade noch rechtzeitig um den Brünetten aus dem Zimmer schleichen zu sehen.

Hirato stöhnte beinahe auf, als er die Nummer sah. „Was könntest du nur um diese Uhrzeit wollen. Einen designierten Fahrer?"

Tsukitachi zögerte einen Augenblick lang und in dem Moment merkte Hirato, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Rothaarige klang selten so ernst. „Akari Dezart wurde angeschossen."

„Was?" Er hielt die Hand an den Mund, als er die Worte registrierte. Der Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken; sein höhnisches Herz krachte zu Boden und nahm jede wehmütige Erinnerung mit sich, die er zuvor so achtlos beiseite geworfen hatte: Wie sein Partner sich wegen bevorstehenden Prüfungen gegen seine Verführungsversuche wehrte. Ein wachsamer Bettgefährte, der so vertraut mit seiner Nähe war, dass er sich bewegte, wann immer Hirato nachts aufwachte. Faszinierende opalgleiche Augen, und Lippen so weich und sanft, dass sie sich wie Samt auf den Seinen anfühlten. Er hatte einen geliebten Menschen verloren; die Liebe aufgegeben. _Oh Gott._ _Was ist, wenn alles was mir bleibt, Erinnerungen sind? _Der Gedanke wurde rücksichtslos beiseite geschoben. _Nein, er ist nicht tot. Ich würde wissen, wenn es so wäre. _„Wehe du sagst mir nicht, dass er in Ordnung ist", fauchte er, als wenn Befehle die Realität beeinflussen könnten.

„Er lebt, aber er ist noch nicht überm Berg. Die nächsten 48 Stunden sind kritisch."

„Wo haben sie ihn hingebracht?" Er hatte bereits begonnen verschiedene Dinge einzusammeln und sie in eine Übernachtungstasche zu stopfen, während er im Kopf durchging, was er für die nächsten paar Nächte alles benötigen würde.

„UChicago Medical Center."

„Ich bin in 20 Minuten da", sagte er und war nur minimal verärgert darüber, dass Tsukitachi offenbar ihre Vergangenheit enthüllt hatte. Diese Dinge spielten in dem Moment kaum eine Rolle.

„Brauchst du einen Fahrer?"

„Nein, ich fahre sofort los." Es war beeindruckend, wie seine Gedanken von der Rationalität überwältigt wurden. Irgendwo im intimen Niemalsland seines Bewusstseins, kratzte das brennende, schmerzhafte Stechen, Akari möglicherweise zu verlieren, an seinem Widerstand. Nichtsdestotrotz arbeitete sein Gehirn mit berechnender Schnelligkeit, und befolgte ausschließlich die wichtigsten Anweisungen, während er alles andere außer Acht ließ: _Zieh dir etwas an. Pack deine Sachen. Fahr ins Krankenhaus. Sei an der Seite deines Geliebten. _

„Hirato." Er hatte vergessen, dass Tsukitachi immer noch am Telefon war.

„Ja?" sagte er außer Atem. Verstand der andere Mann denn die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation nicht?

„Es war Azana."

„_Was?" _Diese Neuigkeit haute ihn um. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, sein Herzschlag setzte aus, als kalte Wut in seine Adern strömte. _Ich werde ihn verbrennen. Ich werde alles zerstören, was ihm jemals etwas bedeutete. Er wird für jeden einzelnen von Akaris Bluttropfen _Zinsen bezahlen.

Xander war in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Schlafzimmer gestolpert und ließ sich hinter ihm auf die Couch gleiten, während der Anwalt versuchte, die Kontrolle über seine mentalen Fähigkeiten zurückzuerlangen, die er durch seinen Zorn verloren hatte. Er spürte, wie eine begierige Hand an seinen Schultern entlangglitt.

Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er hatte nichts mit Lust zu tun, sondern vielmehr mit Gefühlen des Verrats. Die Hand wurde so energisch weggeschlagen, dass Echos im Raum widerhallten. Graue Augen waren vor Schock aufgerissen. Dennoch blieb Xander. „Was ist los?" fragte er und es misslang ihm, dabei aufrichtig besorgt zu klingen.

„Tsukitachi, Ich ruf dich an, sobald ich dort bin." Hirato klappte sein Handy zu und betrachtete seinen Hausgast, sein Blick verengte sich boshaft, als wenn der Mann auf irgendeine Art und Weise verantwortlich für Akaris Unfall war. „Es gab einen Notfall. Ich gehe. Du kannst dich bis morgen früh hier aufhalten. Mein Haushälter wird dich hinaus begleiten." Er stand abrupt auf und steuerte auf das Schlafzimmer zu.

Xander folgte ihm. „Was kann ich tun?"

Hirato lachte sarkastisch, was seinen Besucher erschreckte. _Du kannst aufhören so zu tun, als wenn es dich einen Scheißdreck interessiert. Du kannst anfangen, dich so zu verhalten, wie ein One-Night-Stand. _„Nichts." Er schlüpfte in seine zerknitterte Hose und zog sein T-Shirt an, ohne sich damit aufzuhalten, die Falten vorher herauszuschütteln. Unzählige Dinge, die noch an diesem Morgen wichtig erschienen, lösten sich in Bedeutungslosigkeit auf.

„Gut, kann ich dich anrufen, wenn es vorbei ist?" fragte der Blonde hoffnungsvoll.

Unter anderen Umständen, wäre Hirato wohlmöglich fasziniert von der Beharrlichkeit dieses Mannes gewesen – sogar interessiert genug, um eine weitere Runde anzuhängen. Diesmal nicht. „Nein", antwortete er knapp und ließ die Eingangstüre ins Schloss fallen, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Seine Gedanken waren von einem einzigen Schwur besessen: _Ich werde Akari nicht enttäuschen, dieses Mal. _


End file.
